Tetris
by passionate fire
Summary: Stuck in Neverland purely by accident, Cassie makes friends, forms enemies, and becomes schtizo. Great. Just what she wanted to do in her life. Rated T. NOW COMPLETE
1. A thump at the window

Disclaimer- I do not, or ever will, own Peter Pan or anything else that I mention in this story. I just own Cassandra and the other characters that I made up.

A/N: The words in Italic are Cassie's thoughts. The words in bold is a stupid little voice inside her head, more commonly known as a conscience. Also, this story is probably going to be from Cassie's p.o.v, if I continue the story.

And, I had this story on earlier but my computer messed up very badly and I had to delete the story and put it back on. Sorry for the inconvinence

"Ping." My game boy pinged after getting a Tetris, on, you guessed it, Tetris. "Ping."

"Yes…" I muttered, throwing the covers back over my head and continued playing under the sheets. "Sixty two lines, Sixty four, if I make it to seventy, I'll beat my high score! Squeeee! That rhymes!" I glanced at my digital alarm clock. "Damn…it's 3 am in the morning. I stayed up all night playing Tetris!" I shook my head proudly.

"Wow…" I rolled my eyes, thinking of what my mother would say if she found out. Probably something along the lines of, "Eleanor Cassandra, I don't know what I'm going to do with you. You're a failure. All you ever do is lay down on your bed and _Read, _you never like to play sports at all, and to top it all off you've got no friends what-so-ever. And the friends that you do have are Goths and Lesbians!"

I screwed my eyes shut, not wanting to think about it. _Think about something else. Don't think about your parents. Think about, about, um…Fashion!" _ My eyes popped open, and I continued playing my game. Fashion. Ah. The thing I lived for the most. Of course, my parents never approved of my fashion, which, if you considered it, would be called 'Punk" I refused to give it a name. Of course, my parents didn't approve at all. Mom and Pops wanted their 14- year old daughter to dress in girl sizes JC Penny's clothing, be an evangelical baptist, play sports, be popular, date jocks, and like country. Not that there's anything wrong with that, but not EXACTLY my style. And, to top it all off, they named me Eleanor. I don't know what they were thinking. They must have been high for the first time in their Jesus loving lives when they named me. So I went by my middle name. Cassandra. God. Sometimes I wish I could just get away from this hell- hole. Go to Never-Never Land or something. _Okay, Cassie, stop your whining. _

I turned my attention back to Tetris. "Ping." It said. "Ping. Ping. Ping. Ping."

"Pin-THUD!" My head shot up. That definitely did not come from my game. It sounded like a very big bird had hit the door in the kitchen. _Robbers. _I slowly got up from my bed, turned my game off, and quietly made my way down the hallway to where the kitchen was. I cautiously poked my head out into the kitchen, checking out the glass/screen door, making sure no one had broken it.

No one had. I slowly walked up to it, and then noticed a body lying on the other side of the door, on our wooden porch. _What the…_ I flicked on the porch light, making sure none of this was a dream.

There, lying on the porch was a boy. He had beautiful curly blond hair; bright green eyes, an extremely good figure, and leaves for clothes. If he had been in my school, he would have had numerous girl friends and been a jock.

Somehow, I doubted he had been to my school. Or any other school, for that matter.

Wait. That couldn't be Peter Pan could it? I mean, he wasn't real, was he? That was just a children's story, wasn't it? **Be careful what you wish for, you know**A voice said inside my head. "Shut up voice." I said aloud. **I'm not a voice. I'm your inner conscience. I'm the one that's been guiding you all these years**_. "_Then how have I never heard you until today?" I demanded. The voice was silent.

_Maybe I'm going crazy…_ I turned my attention back to the boy. He still wasn't moving. _God, Cass, you can't just leave him out there in the cold._ I shrugged my shoulders, then threw open the door and began pulling him in. He was heavy, too. _You need to start working out more. _ I bit my lip in frustration. "OK, 'Peter', one last chance or I'm leaving you out side." I pulled harder, and pop! He made it through.

"Wow…" I muttered to myself, "He can't be Peter Pan. Peter Pan is supposed to be like ten years old. This boy is like fifteen, and is extremely hot." I studied him for a moment and noticed he was clutching a rag. _But why would he be clutching a rag_?

**Enough gibbering! **The voice was back. **He needs blankets and a pillow! You can't just lay him down on the hard floor without any support!** I rolled my eyes. "Maybe I'm going crazy."

**Well, if you take what the kids in school say…**

"Oh, shut up."

Needless to say, I took his advice. I walked quietly to the living room and grabbed a red throw pillow. Then I rushed as softly as I could to a closet in the hallway and took a few blankets.

When I got back to the kitchen, he was still out. I pushed him gently with my toe, and to my surprise he groaned in his sleep and rolled over. I set the blankets on the ground and put the pillow behind his head. Then, I gently grabbed him and set him down on the blankets.

**Now attend to his wounds. **The voice commanded. "Bossy." I grumbled, and then checked him over. He didn't seem to have much in the way of injuries, just a bump on the forehead, presumably from when he took a nasty hit at the window. "Hmm.." I reached out a finger and touched the swelling knot.

And then, his eyes sprung wide open.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!"

OOoooOOO! A Cliffy! Did you like it? Do you want me to continue the story? R&R and tell me!


	2. A knock at the door

**I don't own Peter Pan, Rent, or Tetris. I just borrow them.**

**Ah hah! I updated, finally. This took me 5 days to write, be nice when reviewing!**

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" He screamed. I jumped back, not caring if my parents had heard me

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WAS THAT?"

I yelled. Peter stopped screaming. He looked at me. "Wha…who…"

I rolled my eyes. "I'm Cassie, nice to have met you." I sat down on a kitchen chair.

Peter sat up. He touched the front of his head in wonder, where a bump was forming. His green eyes widened as he looked around my kitchen.

Oh, man…I hope I haven't woken up my parents yet.

"This is strange…" He murmured. I was beginning to get fed up. He interrupted my Tetris!

For the love of- 

"STRANGE! YOU WANNA KNOW WHAT'S STRANGE, BUDDY? SOME GUY RANDOMLY HITS MY WINDOW WHILE FLYING AND HE'S DRESSED IN LEAVES! THAT'S STRANGE! NOT MY KITCHEN! I DEMAND AN EXPLANAION, NOW!"

He looked at me strangely, and then said, "I am Peter Pan."

Oh, god. Not now. This is so…weird. But cool. I mean, a hot guy hits my window! How cool is that?

I raised my eyebrow. "Peter Pan, huh?"

Peter nodded.

"But he's just a fairy tale! I mean, for all I know you could be a sex pervert, running into doors so girls like me could find you and help you and then when they're of guard, you rape them!" I exclaimed, rocking back and forth on my chair, hugging my knees.

**You do know he has no idea what you said. He's from Victorian England. He probably has no idea what a sex pervert is!**

Damn. Thought I got rid of you.

**I'm always here, Cassie…**

I ignored the stupid little voice, glancing back at fairy boy.

Peter gave a watery chuckle. "You" He said, "Are the strangest girl I've ever met."

I rolled my eyes, sighing. "Sweetie, it's the 21st Century. Don't tell me you haven't been out of the Neverland recently.

He snapped, "Of course I have! I know everything about this world now! You're still really strange!"

OooOOoo. Tough guy.

I got up from the chair, and knelt beside him, looking him straight in the eye. "I'm starting to lose my patience here…" I growled. "Why did you hit my window?"

He shrugged, and then got up. "I was kidnapped by Hook. He let me loose, blindfolded with my hands tied behind my back, for some wild-goose chase. I took off flying, and got my hand's loose, but as soon as I tried to get my blind fold off, I ran right into your window." Peter ran a hand through his gorgeous blond hair.

I nodded. "So, basically, Hook got you, turned you loose in the suburbs, and now he's looking for you so he can kill you while everyone can hear?"

Peter looked annoyed. "That's what I said."

Wait a minute. Wait a freaking minute!

"What the hell are you doing?" I screeched. "Get out of my house! If he's trying to kill you, I suggest you get your arse back to Neverland with Tinkerbell and-"

He cut me off. "Please don't say her name."

"What, Tinker bell? Why?"

Peter looked mad. "She betrayed me. Now she's working with Hook. She's the reason he got me, actually."

So Tinkerbell pulled an Anakin, did she?

**No, she just went over to the dark side**

"Oh, Okay."

I stood up, feeling kind of sorry for the boy. His FAIRY had betrayed him, for crying out loud. Not that I knew what that meant, but it was probably not good.

"Are you hungry?"

Peter shook his head. He stood up, VERY close to me, I might add.

"I have to go. You're right, you're in danger. I'm sorry-" He was cut off by a beep coming from my parents room.

BING BING BING BANG

I whispered, "Oh, No!"

"What?"

"My parent's alarm clock went off! My mom has to get to work!"

I grabbed his hand and rushed him to my room, hearing voices coming from my parent's room. Panicking, I grabbed some stuff from under my bed and pushed him under muttering, "Don't come out until I tell you to."

"But…."

I turned off my room light and dove under the covers of my bed, not a moment too soon.

My mother, her hair in curlers, wearing a pink fuzzy bathrobe and slippers, walked into my room. "Eleanor, you don't happen to have someone with you, do you? I could have sworn I heard talking." She said, suspiciously.

I feigned sleep, trying to breath in and out in a rythmatic pattern In…out. In…out.

"Oh, all right." She said, walking out of my room. I breathed a sigh of relief and waited for about 15 minutes until I could hear my parents leaving the house. I then whispered to Peter, "You can get up now!"

He crawled out from under my bed, chocking. "What's under there?" He asked, coughing.

"Dust bunnies." I confirmed.

Peter looked around my room. "What's RENT?" He asked, noticing the posters on my walls and the DVD cover on my old worn dresser.

"Rent's this movie that I like very much. You do know what a movie is, right?" I sat on my bed, gesturing towards the case.

Peter grinned. "It's a thing where you can watch moving pictures…"

"Correct."

Then Peter walked around my room, looking at different things. "Who are the Jonas brothers?" He asked.

"The Jonas Brothers are a band. The youngest one is sooooo cute."

I sat up, thinking. "Um…can you leave the room for a minute?" I asked him, suddenly.

Peter gave me a funny look, then obeyed. As soon as he was gone, I shut the door and threw on my old pair of jeans, a vintage t shirt that said, THE WHO, and my favorite pair of converse. Ohm yeah, and my almost finished game of

Tetris "Okay, You can come in now!"

I called. Peter opened the closed door and walked in, saying, "I think I should go-" And he was cut off by, yet again, a ringing sound. Only it came from the front door.

Peter's eyes lit up, only not in laughter this time, in fear.

"He's here." He whispered. And indeed, I could hear voices coming from the door.

"Smee, I know he's here. I just KNOW It."

I jumped out of bed and forcibly pushed/pulled Peter silently down the hall, until I came to the screen door where he had entered. I opened the door and peered out. Seeing no one, I pushed peter out.

"You can fly right?" He nodded, clumsily, then looked furious with himself. "What am I doing, leaving you alone with Hook? He'll kill you!"

I shrugged and smiled. "Well, see, I've ahd my fair share of broken bones. And, I don't think I'm going to die by a fictional character. Now GO."

He still looked hesitant. "But-"

Good god

"Go!"

He turned and bowed, "It has been a pleasure meeting you, Cassie."

Then he flew off into the night sky.

I, on the other hand, turned around to go answer the front door. And meet my doom.

**So, I was thinking, how many of my lovely reviewers have seen Rent? I was thinking about putting in a scene from it. (I'm obsessed, as you can tell)**

**Anyway, Did you like it? Love it? Hate it? Review it?**


	3. A bump on the head

Disclaimer- Anything I mention that is copy righted, own it I do not.

A/N I have decided to go a wee bit strange on this next chapter. Cassie really reflects me. Also, thank you so much for the reviews! I love you all!

AND, If I mention a movie, book, or video game that you have never heard of, haul you butt down to the video store/library and rent it!

AND I was checking my stats, and I had 22 hits on my last chapter. And yet, I had only 2 reviews. If you're some fan that reads my story that doesn't review, for God's SAKE REVIEW!

A bonk on the head

I turned around to face the front door. I slowly opened it, and staring back at me was a sinister looking man, with big black curls, a really pointy looking mustache, and on his right hand a hook.

Dun Dun DAH!

It was captain Hook.

He bowed a little, then stood up and said, "My lady, you have something that I want."

_Excuse me? MY lady? I'm not his lady!_

I decided to play it dumb. "Er…Who are you?" I asked, trying not to stare at the metal hook.

"I am Captain James Hook, Captain of the Jolly Roger. And you happen to be housing someone that I want. His name," At this point he grinned at me, "Is Peter. Pan."

I shook my head, trying to play the part of Karen on Mean Girls.

"Peter Pan? Nope. Never heard of him. Go away." I tried to close the door, but he (scarily) stuck his claw thingie-maboband wouldn't let me.

**You REALLY shouldn't have stayed up late.**

"Well, " He leered at me. "Some thing tells me you are lying."

I rolled my eyes. I couldn't help it. "Jeez! What is it with you Neverland people! First, some dud in leaves randomly hit's my window, and now this!"

I covered my mouth. _Note to self- keep mouth shut._

"Oho, so you do know him?" His eyes widened in happiness.

I shook my head franticly. "No…I don't. I mean…no…I mean…who?"

He shook his head, his dark curls spraying everywhere. "You can't fool me, little girl."

_Good god, I'm 14! Geez!_

Then, the rude man grabbed me by the arm and pulled me out the door. I noticed there was a pirate ship on the deck and several not-looking-clean men nearby. A short, squat man, who was bespectacled and had hardly any hair on top of his head, was right by the captain and me.

He held me tight around the stomach. _Child Molester, anyone? _And whispered in my ear, "I KNOW you have him in your house. If you don't tell me where he is right now, I shall kill you with one swipe of my Hook."

**Damn, you need to start taking self-defence lessons.**

"Erm…well, you see…" I stated nervously. "Peter Pan isn't real. And so Captain Hook is not. And I have no idea what you're talking about."

"LIAR!" He screamed. He motioned for one of the pirates to grab me. A burly, bearded dude grabbed my arms and pulled them behind me. Hook raised his, um, Hook, and, I could tell, was about to strike.

I wasn't the least bit nervous. This was a dream. _How ever…If this isn't a dream, I don't wanna die. So, now plan B. The one that makes all the Bullies run._

"Um…Hook?" I asked politely. He lowered his hand and annoyed, said, "What?"

"Well, before I die, I want to see what you think of my singing."

"WHAT?"

"That's right." I said, hoping this would work. "I want to see what you think of my singing. Please?" I gave him 'the puppy dog eyes'

"Oh, all right." He grumbled, then told the pirate who was holding my arms, "Don't let go."

I tried to think up a song that would instantly put their hands to their ears. It was incredibly cliché to think of a way of escaping like that, but this wasn't in one of my crazy fan fictions, this was in real life!

_Let's see…what song would instantly kill their ears?_

_Rap? No_

_Country? No_

_Pop? Maybe…_

Then an idea struck my head. _Eureka!_

"I would now like to preform "Bye Bye Bye" By NSYNC." I stated, throwing my hair back over the pirate who was holding me. He let out an 'arg.'

"Hey, hey" I sang, batting my eyelids flirtatiously at Hook.

"Bye, bye (bye, bye) Bye, bye (bye, bye)" I practically yelled, making sure my voice sounded horrible.

"Girl I'm doing this tonight  
You're probably gonna start a fight  
I know this can't be rightHey baby come on  
I loved you endlessly  
And you weren't there for me  
So now it's time to leave and make it-" I was cut off by horrible screaming. "Argh! Make it stop!" Hook cried, holding his ears.

The pirate who was holding me prisoner also grabbed his ears. I guess the crew had a monkey see-monkey doo relationship with their captain.

_Wait a dang minute. I'm free!_

I took off, running as fast as I could. Behind me I could hear "Get that bitch, you idiots!" From Hook.

**You should hide in the woods. **

_You're a lifesaver._

**Duh.**

I hooked a right, running into the woods that were not owned by my family or me. I pushed branches out of my way, franticly. They were coming for me! I turned my head to look back, and then….

I ran into a large tree.

"BONK!"

My head hurt beyond all reason. I was drowning in pain, losing the battle between staying awake. And to tell you the truth, I didn't feel so bad when I lost.

_A/N- there is a purple button that says submit review. Click it. You won't be disappointed. You could also click on story alert or favorite. Author would be nice too. _


	4. A Walk on the Plank

Disclaimer- I only own my mind. And I'm losing that already.

_I was walking along a dark road. The trees around the road were scary and black, leering at me. I couldn't see where I was going. All of a sudden, the road ended and if I had stepped any farther, I would have fallen into water. Then, I heard a squeal from the sky. I looked up, and there were pigs. Fat pigs, skinny pigs, pink pigs, brown pigs, all kinds of pigs. And they were swinging._

_That's right, you heard me. They were swinging. A gigantic swing set was set up. There were at least 100 huge swings set up about 50 feet from ground. And the pigs were swinging on them. Their little hooves held onto the rope. They looked like they were enjoying themselves too._

_Strangely, this didn't seem like any big deal to me. I happily turned around and noticed a man standing by the edge of the cliff. I walked up to him, and tapped them on the shoulder. He turned around and I saw he had black curly hair, blue eyes, and a Hook for a hand._

_He looked familiar._

_I asked him, "What are you doing here?" _

_He replied, evilly. "To wake you up."_

_With this, he grabbed me and pushed me off the cliff into the waters below. _

_I hit the water, feeling scared. But instead of it getting darker, it was getting lighter. And I could hear someone laughing. I blinked, and light had come into my eyes really hard._

I blinked again, and then noticed I was drenched, but not underwater. Remembering the past nights happening and wondering why I thinking sanely, (Which was a first) I opened my eyes, and the inside of a dark, smelly brig came into focus. I was in a 4-foot cage. An empty bucket lay nearby and a chair was right by me. The room was small, and looked very uncomfortable.

_Holy Mary Mother Of God! I'm in Neverland._

I sat up and banged my head on the (iron) cage. _Okay, note to self- don't do that again, okay, Cassie?_

I heard someone laughing. I looked around, and the smelly man that had been by Hook side earlier, was rolling on the floor outside my prison, laughing hysterically. **_That's Smee._**

"What are you laughing at?" I asked him, irritably.

"Flying…Pigs…" He gasped, holding his sides.

**What the hell is he laughing at? You've had weirder. Remember the time you dreamed about you getting turned into Scooby Doo?**

I shook my head. I felt a little claustrophobic. You would too if you awoke on a pirate ship in a fictional land and had met a fictional…

_Wait. Is he going to use me for bait?_

"Stop laughing." I commanded. "Is Captain Codfish going to use me for bait?"

"Ahem." A tall, dark figure was in the frame of the doorway.

**This is so incredibly cliché. I bet it'll be Hook.**

I was right.

"I would prefer you DON'T call me a codfish, my lady." Hook said, walking in and sitting down on the chair beside my prison. I grabbed the bars.

"What in the name of god damned heaven and earth did you stick me in a cage for?" I asked him angrily.

Hook smirked, twirling his stupid mustache. I had a sudden urge to rip it out of his face.

"Well, for one thing, you ran from me. For another, I wondered about you and who you were. Not many people have been able to evade capture for so long."

I sat back. I glowered at him. "You wanna know who I am? I'll tell you. I am-"

"Princess Leia, from a galaxy far, far, away. I fight Darth Vader and have parties with huge furry things called-"

"LIAR!" He suddenly yelled. _Dude got's no sense of humor._ I shrugged. "I'm not lying. I'm Leia. Don't punish me for telling the truth."

"Fine, Leia. I also want you for something else." He said, trying to be patient.

I gasped, thinking of all the stuff that I had read on He wanted to use me for bait. So Peter Pan could come and rescue me like the heroic 'tard that he was. He wanted me to walk the plank so Pan could hear me scream. Then he would try to shoot him, which would never work. Peter would take me to his hideout, make me be a mother to him and little kids in bear suits, and after a few weeks, I would want to go home.

End of story.

"Oh, no." I yelled. "I AM NOT GOING TO BE USED FOR BAIT. NO WAY IN HELL! I WOULD RATHER BE SPLIT OPEN BY-"

He cut me off again, looking mad. "So-" At this he rose, poking his hook through the bars. I drew back as far as I could go. "You would rather be split open with my hook?" He hissed.

I shook my head. "On second thought, I would rather you use me for bait. If that's what you wanted me for. Right?"

He grunted a yes, then tried to get his Hook out of the cage. He couldn't. "Uh…Uh…" He grunted, pulling harder. His Hook came off.

Realizing my chance, I rushed forward and grabbed the claw. "Give THAT BACK!" He screeched.

I taunted him. "You want that back? Then take me home and I'll give it back. Until then" -I stowed it in my pocket- "I'm keeping it."

"I think not, eunuch!" Smee roared. I blinked. _When has he seen Pirates of The Caribbean?_

He had apparently got over his laughing fit and had obtained a sword. That was poking into my side. Hard.

"Give it back or you're dead!"

I sighed, then handed it back through the bars. It had been worth a shot.

Hook screwed his Hook back on, his eyes flashing dangerously.

"I am going to use me for bait, and you WIIL die." He screamed. "But Pan isn't back yet, so you'll be stuck here until he gets here. Tinkerbell is following him as we speak."

I gasped. _So she DID turn into Anakin Skywalker. This is so weird. _

"Well, you suck." I said, and then congratulated myself on a frank answer.

"I've had enough of your cheek." He sneered, and opened the door to my cage.

**God. What did you get your self into this time, Cassie?**

He grabbed me by the hair. I screamed and tried to fight him off, but alas I was a weakling.

Hook dragged me out, with me still screaming and clawing. "Give me some rope." He snapped to Smee. Smee handed him rope, silently.

"WHAT? YOU ARE NOT GOING TO TIE ME UP!"

Alas, they did.

But they did not gag me.

"You need to learn how to respect your elders. You're just like that boy." He said, mockingly.

**Damn, Cassie, you are in trouble.**

_Yah think?_

"Oh, fuck off." I said, before I could prevent the words. Hook's face turned from cool and calm to really, REALLY, mad.

"And THIS IS YOUR FIRST LESSON!"

He SMACKED me. Right across the face. With his hand. It didn't feel too good.

"Ouch!" I screamed, thinking there was going to be a red mark right where he slapped me.

Before he or I could do any more damage, the same burly pirate who had held me the night before rushed in. "Cap'n, Sir." He gasped. "Tink's back. Pan is about fifteen minutes to the island."

Hook stood up, grinning wickedly. He motioned Smee to untie me from the chair. But as soon as he did that, he tied my wrists together and gagged me. The gag did NOT taste too good, either.

The big pirate, (hereafter known as Burly) grabbed me by the shoulders and forced me out the door and onto the deck of the pirate ship. I glanced around and took my first glance of Neverland. _Woah!_

It was gorgeous. Trees everywhere, mermaids sunning themselves on rocks, beaches, and a huge mountain.

Hook heard my gasp and said, "You think this is cool? Check it out when Pan comes back." I glared at him, and then glanced around the pirate ship. Drunken men sprawled all over the place. I wrinkled up my nose.

**Smells bad, doesn't it?**

As if seeing my distaste, Hook called for attention. "Men!" He cried, and all the men shot up. "WE have a situation. I caught this young one, as you may know, and so I'm going to use her. Set up the plank." The men cheered and grabbed a stray piece of wood. One of them got some nails and a hammer and nailed it to the side of the Jolly Roger.

_If I fall into the water, I'll ruin my Tetris!_

**Who cares about Tetris, Cassie. You're life is at stake!**

Smee pointed his sword at me. "Off you go, Lassie." He sneered.

_Wasn't he supposed to be the nice one?_

Never the less, I stepped onto the plank, feeling nervous. I was poked and prodded until I got to the very end. Just then, the birds started singing, the flowers got brighter, and generally everything looked better.

Hook's grin got wider.

"He's back."

A/N I want two reviews, people, before I update. And since this is a cliffhanger, you want to know what happens, right?


	5. A Whack by a Bush

Chapter 5

Disclaimer- Hah! I own it! I own all of it! It's all mine! Mwahahahahahahaha!

(Wakes up)

Oh, Darn.

**A/N First off, I apologize for all the typos. When I re-read my story online, I cringe. And I've tried to replace them with edited versions, but my stupid computer won't take them. **

**Secondly, I also apologize for the swearwords and I'm going to cut off some of them. Since I am lazy, it will still be rated teen, possibly for drug references- ie, "Are you on crack?" Type of thing.**

**Thank you for all the lovely reviews. Please keep them coming. **

Chapter 5-

I looked up from the plank, wondering if this incredibly cliché story was going to end.

Peter Pan, with a HUGE bump on his forehead, I might add, was flying towards the pirate ship. I watched, trying to keep my balance.

"Oh, Peter!" Hook cried in a falsetto. "Where for art thou, Peter?" He spun around, doing a very bad imitation of a pirouette. I should know. I took ballet.

Peter flew down really fast to the ship, landing on the railing, apparently not seeing me. I noticed that the pirates who were trying to push me off the stupid piece of wood before had forgotten about all about me. I carefully ran back onto the deck, making sure no one noticed me. I hid behind a barrel.

"What do you want, Hook?" He asked, tiredly.

"I want her life in exchange for yours."

I winced. _Cliché, cliché, cliché._

Peter looked around, and then curiously asked, "Whose?"

"The girl on the plank, of course." Hook snapped.

"…"

"Leia?" Hook tried again.

"…"

Hook noticed that I wasn't on the plank. _Took him long enough._ "WHERE IS SHHHEEE?" He screamed.

"Maybe, Cap'n," A bearded man said, "She fell off."

"Fell off?" Hook was furious. He walked right up to the pirate and gutted him.

Dang, that claw is a handy tool. I need one.

The man fell to the ground, gasping. Hook carelessly threw him over board. Peter, watched, looking bored. "Erm…if you're done trying to get me to rescue defenseless non-existent maidens, I'll be going." He said, being all smart alecky.

I gaped. _That sexist pig!_

"You take that back!" I yelled, jumping up from my hiding place. "I'm not defenseless!"

**That was a really bad idea, Cassie. **

I then noticed that all the nasty dirty pirates that smelled bad were closing in on me. They grinned wickedly. I rolled my eyes, and pushed my way through, yelling, "I AM A EXTREMLY MAD TEENAGE GIRL AND IF YOU DON'T LET ME THROUGH I SHALL SING BRITNEY SPEARS!"

Surprised, they let me through.

I walked over to where Pan was standing on the railing and then just stood still, making a point to look very bored.

"Cassie?" He said in surprise.

"I thought she was Leia." Hook commented, on the opposite side of the deck.

"My dear old codfish, you've never seen Star Wars, have you?" I replied, getting a blank stare from the Captain.

"Didn't think so."

Suddenly, Peter grabbed me, picked me up bridal style, and took off from the ship.

It was extremely fun.

We soared along the water, so close to it I could touch it. And I did.

I ran my finger into the sea. Peter noticed this and said, "I don't you think you want to-"

"OUCH!" Something had just bitten me. And boy, did it hurt.

"What was that?" I said angrily.

"Mermaid." He replied. I saw amusement in his baby blue eyes.

_Wait. Weren't they green earlier?_

…_Oh well. _

"Right." I said. He flew me onto a beach, and set me down. I looked at my surroundings. The beach was beautiful, a tourists paradise. The forest was right by it, and festered with life.

_On the other hand, maybe this won't be so bad after all. _

I grinned, and then glanced around at Peter. He smiled back.

"So…what now?" I asked, kicking an empty shell. "You stay here." He replied.

**Cassie. **The voice was back. **Do you know how sexually perverted that sounds? Do you remember that story you read on fanfiction that was rated M? The one where Peter Pan was a dude who kept a harem of girls and was evil and killed the girls who didn't please him? What if…**

That voice was annoying. Annoying, but right.

"Hold on." I said, spinning around to face him. "Why do you want me to stay in Neverland? I don't want to be a mother…but I don't want to be a lost boy either. I mean I can't sword fight to save my life. The only thing I can do well is annoy people, play video games, shop, and crap like that."

He gave me a funny look and said, "Cause I like you."

**Story on Fanfiction, Story on Fanfiction…**

_So what? He's hot. And your parents suck. _

"Yes! Okay, I'll stay. For a while. And don't you DARE have me sleeping in the same room with you guys, that is just WRONG. "

"Cool." He laughed, then grabbed my hand and forced me into the jungle. "This is going to get a little dark." He warned me.

He wasn't kidding.

AS soon as we got all the way in there, it turned pitch black. There was nothing to see. I felt as if I had fallen into a dark, dark, pit. Except I kept running into branches.

I held onto his hand, while he led the way.

"How come you can see?"

His disembodied voice replied, "It's a Neverland thing."

_Ah._

I stumbled on what felt like a branch. "How long does this go on?" I hissed, hopping on one foot.

"It's a little ways further. You don't like the dark do you?"

"Oh, no, I love the dark." I replied, getting whacked in the face with some type of tropical plant. "But I hate nature! I hate it!"

Peter Pan just laughed.

All of a sudden, he stopped. "We've come all the way." He said cheerfully. As soon as he said it, the lights flickered on and I could see again.

We were standing in a forest, with numerous trees and nature stuff like that. It was divinely beautiful.

Kind of.

"Cassie?" Peter said, looking at me concernedly. "What happened to your face?"

"Various plants hit it." I smiled at him. He stared at me for a second, then

appeared to be hearing something. He listened for a second, and then looked sad. "I have to go escort a child who just died." He informed me.

"Oh. Okay." I looked around. "Um…where do I go?"

Peter was already taking off. "Knock on that tree. The passwords pine bark." He pointed a hand to a dead looking stump.

I glanced at it, and then looked back at him. The boy was flying away. "Hey Pan!" I yelled. He turned around, surprised. "Try not to fly into a tree this time!"

He shook his head no and flew out of sight.

I turned back to face the stump. _Dear lord. I'm about to meet the kids in animal suits…. I'm going to have to get them normal clothes…they don't need to wear the skin of innocent animals. _

**This is a different world than home, Cassie. Try to understand.**

I walked up to the dead tree and knocked. I heard a voice from below say suspiciously, "Password?" I cleared my throat and said, "Pine bark."

The voice cried, "Are you new?"

"Yeah." My voice was very dry for some reason.

"Okay!" He laughed. "Climb onto the top, okay?" I looked at the trunk cautiously. "Are you sure that's safe?"

"Course it is." The voice sounded annoyed.

"Okay. I can do this." I grabbed a part of the trunk and hoisted myself up onto the top, which was smooth.

"Are you in the middle?" The voice asked. I checked my feet, hoping the thing wouldn't suddenly open and I would fall through. I had a very bad fear of falling.

"Yeah."

"Okay, hold on!" The voice said happily. The top of the trunk suddenly slid into two, sliding apart till there was nothing that I could stand on. I could vaguely hear the mission impossible theme song playing.

_Whaaaaat?_

Not surprisingly, I fell down through the new hole, while Ethan Hunt's famous song blared in my ears.

"Ahhhhhh!" I screamed. It was a very long way down, and there were no pictures or anything on the walls while I was going. I felt like Alice going down the rabbit hole.

All of a sudden, I landed with a soft thump onto a mattress.

_Ow. Ow. Ow._

I looked up, noticing that I was in something that looked like a cave. There were sleeping bags strewn all over the floor, various gadgets (some involving things that looked like a rubber duck), swords, a treasure map in the corner, and lots of other things that looked like boys lived there.

**Well, it IS the 'lost boys' hideout. **

I stood up, massaging my wrists, and got up from the mattress. _Where were they? _

And then I got tackled.

A kid jumped out from the side and grabbed onto me, sending us both over the other side to the floor.

Again, I screamed. I had been doing a lot of that lately.

"What the?"

The attacker held onto me with his hands.

_Oh god he's going to rape me oh god he's going to rape me oh god he's going to rape me oh god he-_

_**The end...of chapter 5.**_

**OOO! Cliffy! But I betcha can tell he's not going to rape her.**

**That story I mentioned is actually a story. It's called Emerald Eyes, Ruby Lips.**

**Reviews are appreciated. **


	6. While the World burns

Disclaimer: I don't own Neverland, or the lost boys, who are from different movies and such. If you want more information, see last authors note.

A/N: If there is any grammar that looks bad in this, such as run on sentences, it's supposed to be there. Seriously. My apologies if this chapter offended you or if it sucks because it's mostly dialogue.

"Argh! Die, pirate scum!" My rapist cried.

I cracked an eye open. I wasn't a pirate!

A voice behind my attacker and me said, "So, if Mickey's a mouse, Donald's a duck, and Pluto's a dog, what's Goofy, Chris?"

Another kid, presumably Chris, answered, "Goofy's a…Hey, Drake, what the heck are you doing?"

The guy who was on top of me, 'Drake' I guess, yelled, "I found a pirate trying to sneak in!"

"I'm not a pirate! Get off of me!" I screamed, pulling him off so I was over him. Drake was tiny, Asian, wearing a trench coat and Doc Martians, and had a very funny accent.

"Oh, Yeah, guys. Sorry." He cracked a grin.

"Hey, Drake, you got flipped over by a girl!" A boy said gleefully. I turned my head over to where the voices were. Six boys were leaning against a cave wall, looking amused. One was smoking a cigarette. They didn't look older than fourteen, my age. And they certainly weren't wearing bear suits. Tee shirts and jeans, more like.

"I resent that!" I glared at them.

"Let me up!" Little Drake squealed. "Or I will have to sic my Pinchers of Doom on you!"

"Pinchers of…" I raised an eyebrow.

"You don't want to know." One of the boys said, getting up from where he was leaning and coming over to me. "You better let him up…"

"Cassie." I let Drake up. "I'm Cassie."

"…Cassie." He finished, holding out a hand for me to shake. I took it, and studied him. The boy looked about thirteen, was blond, and was wearing a jean jacket and pants set.

"I'm Gold." He said in answer to my questioning look.

"Hey, Goldilocks, quit flirting with Pan's girl!" A boy called, letting out a snort of laughter.

_How extremely sexist of him!_

"I never said I was 'his girl' did I?" I said defensibly. The kid who had spoken turned up his hands in a 'Whoa Nelly' gesture.

"Geez, Can't a guy make a joke?"

I glared at him.

"I guess not." The boy shook his head.

"Ignore him, Cassie. He's Mouth, the village idiot." Gold said, walking over to where Mouth was and whacking him on the head.

"OW!" Howled Mouth. I noticed he held a comb in his hand.

I grinned. I was already beginning to like this place.

"Anyway, That's Will" -Gold pointed to a skinny kid with dark hair and doe like eyes-"Teddy" -The kid who was smoking a cigarette waved. Surprisingly I couldn't smell the smoke- "Chris" -A good-looking guy with light brown hair and blue eyes nodded-

"And Vern." The last kid grinned. He was chubby and had dark hair.

"So, Cassie." Teddy said. "How did you come across dear Neverland?" He blew out of his cigarette. I grimaced. NOW I could smell the smoke. Did I ever tell you how much I hate smoking? Because I really and truly do. A lot.

"Peter Pan hit my window." I said tonelessly, hearing hoots of laughter from the boys. "He HIT your window?" Drake said in an awed voice.

"Well…more like screen door, but yeah, he hit it."

"How did that happen?" Vern asked, sounding curious. I sighed.

"Well, apparently Hook got him, set him loose in Suburbia where I happen to live so he could go on a wild goose chase and shoot him down, and Pan couldn't see so he flew into my back porch door. And then I made him leave me cause I thought he was a mad sex offender" –That got a few laughs- "And then Hook rang my door bell and he was gonna kill me so I sang NSYNC-"

"What's NSYNC?" Will asked.

"It's a boy band…" I looked at them curiously. "What era are you guys from anyway?"

"Well, me, Drake, and Mouth are from the eighties. The rest are from the fifties." Gold said.

"Oh. Anyway, I got away from him and I would have escaped but I ran into a tree and got knocked out and then Hook found me and took me to Neverland and the rest is history."

After my speech, there was silence for a minute. Then Mouth said conversationally, "You're not very good at public speaking, are you Cassie?"

I grinned. "Not really."

_God, he's a jerk._

"So, what do you guys do around here, anyways?" I wanted to break the ice.

"Just hang out and act like idiots, mostly. When Pan isn't around, I mean." Chris replied.

I walked around the cave, looking at stuff. There were two other rooms that most likely lead to Peter's room and the guest room. I poked my nose in them. Sure enough, one was covered in leaves and looked like a pig had gone through it, and one looked girlish.

"What do you mean?" I asked, looking around the main room. The sleeping bags were all over the floor, and various toys were stuffed in very odd places. I could make out a toy train and a rubber ducky.

"Well, the thing you have to understand is" Teddy said, taking a long drag out of his cigarette. "Pan thinks like a kid would in nineteen-oh-nine. So he thinks that we have to have a mother, that he's completely awesome, and that we need supervision. The only time I can smoke is when he's gone, because that's 'grown up stuff.' Pan's insane."

"But…" I said faintly. "He seemed so sweet…"

"Well, maybe he is for you." Vern said darkly. "But…" He was cut off by a knock on the wood above us.

"Hey, guys, it's me I forgot the password but you have to let me in I found out something amazing!" the voice yelled excitedly.

The boys looked at each other. "Blob." They all said at the same time.

Drake walked to the far side of the wall and pulled a lever. The ceiling opened in a corner of the room, and a fat boy with blond curls fell through.

Once he had picked himself up from the floor, Blob ran to where we were standing.

"You guys are never gonna believe me!" He panted, not noticing me. "There's another girl in Neverland!"

I opened my mouth to say something. Will shook his head slightly, telling me not to say anything.

"I'm being sincere, honest!" Blob jumped up and down. "The mermaids said so!"

_They talk to him but bite me? Sheesh!_

"It's amazing, isn't it?" Blob said happily.

"More amazing than the time Michael Jackson called his house Neverland?" Scoffed Gold.

_Uh, well actually…_

"More amazing than the time you made a mermaid fall in love with you?" Sniggered Teddy.

"Yeah, and it was more amazing than the time you stole Hook's hook?" Vern rolled his eyes.

"Okay, Teddy, Michael Jackson didn't name his house Neverland." Blob looked defeated, then brightened. "But his sister did!"

He scratched his head.

"It's okay, Blob, we believe you." I said slowly.

"You sure, I mean, it's not…" Blob trailed off looking at me suspiciously. "Holy Mackenzie, it's a CHICK!" He yelled out.

"Yeah, well, I knew that!" I smiled. "Nice to meet you!"

"Uh huh." He said, looking bored. "Do you guys have any more blue berries?"

"Second drawer to the left." Chris pointed to a chest of drawers that I hadn't noticed before.

"Anyway, Cassie, you just have to pretend to be our mom. We can take care of ourselves. Pan isn't around here much." Will clapped a hand on my shoulder.

_Yeah, I really think I'll like this place. Hot boys and blueberries! Most fave things in the whole world! _

**Glad you're having fun, Cassie. While the world burns.**

_Yeah, it's…wait. What?_

**Just wondered if you were listening. **

"So, what do you want to do?" Asked Teddy, crushing his cigarette under his converses.

"I don't know…" I said, still in my little dream world.

"You want to play truth or dare?" Suggested Vern. "It'll help us get to know each other better!"

"Holy Bob Dylan, Verno. You can't just ask girls that. It freaks them out." Mouth winked at me.

"Hey, Cassie, wanna play truth or dare?"

I snorted and nodded yes.

"Great! Sit down." Chris clapped his hands.

I plopped down on one of the sleeping bag, crossing my legs Indian style. The rest of the boys followed, sitting in a circle.

"So, um…Drake, truth or dare?" I started off.

"Drake says truth!" Drake smiled his cute smile.

"Um…When did you start making inventions?" I said, not thinking of any good truths at the moment.

"Drake made first 'vention at twee. It was a rubber duck sword. Mouth, truth or dare?"

Mouth pretended to think about it. Then he said all casually. "Dare."

Drake grinned. He was obviously very creative and extremely evil. I liked him.

"Kiss Cassie for forty seconds on the lip."

_Uh, yeah, remember when I said I liked him?_ _Scratch that._

"Sointenly." Mouth said in an accent I couldn't quite place.

I was indignant. "Wait…why can't I have any say in this?"

"You can, but we're playing strip truth or dare." Teddy said with a glint in his eye.

"Don't really want to see Mouth in his fruit of the looms, now do you?"

"You never said we were playing strip, Blob!"

"Must have forgotten to mention it." Blob said.

"Oh, fine." I grumbled.

Mouth got up and walked over to where I was sitting, bent down to my face, and grabbed my face with his hands.

I braced myself, hoping against hope that I wasn't going to throw up.

_You won't throw up. You won't throw up. Even though this guy is really ugly. And obsessed with his appearance. And really, really, dorky. _

Sometimes I hate my thoughts.

Mouth suddenly ATTACKED ME with his, uh, Mouth, and planted his lips on mine. It was rather like a suction cup. His lips were chapped and his breath stunk.

_Oh, dear. Is he that bad at tonsil hockey? _

_I guess it's not his fault. I mean, he's from the eighties. Right?_

Mouth tried the whole 'Tongue' thing on me, but believe me. I kept my mouth way closed.

_It's been forty seconds. It has to be over. It has to be. _

"And done!" Yelled Gold. Relieved, I broke away from Mouth, gagging.

"Am I that bad at kissing?" Mouth asked, surprised.

"Uh…Yeah." I said, wiping my kisser (pardon the pun) on my arm.

"Well, sorry." He replied, miffed.

"Yeah, Mouth, You're bad at kissing!" Will and Chris hooted.

"No wonder that Indian chick ditched you!" Vern and Blob said.

"REJECTED!" Screamed Gold, Teddy, and Drake.

I crossed my arms. "I give up." I muttered.

Mouth was hurt that I called him a bad kisser. I could see him seething in his mind. I'm weird like that.

"Okay, my turn." He said, leering at me.

"Cassie…" Mouth grinned. "Truth or dare."

"Uh…Truth." I was playing it safe.

"Wussy, Wussy. Wussy." He chanted.

I turned bright red, and then stuttered out, "I meant dare!"

Mouth stood up and walked around the cave, rubbing his chin. "I dare you to…reenact a love scene (of your choice) with dear old Peter."

"What?" The rest of the lost boys and I said.

"You heard me." Mouth laughed. "Reenact a love scene of your choice with Peter, with us watching. Peter, Peter, where for art thou Peter?" He said in a girlish voice, putting both hands on his heart.

"So…when do I do this?" I asked, fear creeping in me.

"When ever Pan comes back. But pick your love scene. I mean, one that you know all the words to. Then say them to Peter and see if he says the things he's supposed to say."

Mouth shrugged.

"But…my favorite scene is from a musical!" I yelled, before I could stop myself.

"I don't care. You don't have to sing. Just say the lines." Mouth said, picking at his chin.

"But…But…But…this is insane!" I blurted out, looking at the rest of the guys.

"You can't really go along with this!" I begged them.

"Sorry, Cassie." Vern said. "A dare is a dare. You HAVE to this, unless you want to strip."

_Oh, god. I just sold my soul to the devil. I now have to perform 'light my candle' from rent in front of eight insane children._

A thump interrupted my thoughts.

"Look." Gold said, grinning. "Petey's back.

**A/N: Is Cassie really going to have to say the lines of light my candle to a guy who has no idea what an ipod is? Will Mouth make a fool of himself? Are you going to review?**

**Also, the lost boys are based off of two movies from the eighties. The characters, I mean. I kept some of the names but changed the others. Can you guess which movies they're from?**

**Hint: They both have Corey Feldman in them.**

**  
**


	7. Light My Dynamite?

Disclaimer- Nope. Don't own it.

A/N Thanks for the lovely reviews! I love you all!

Drake gave a light chuckle. "OOO, we're in for it now, Cassie!"

The person above us yelled, "Open the tree people. I have a new mother for you!"

_That Tard! He said I didn't have to…_

"He doesn't have to say the password?" I said, rasing my eyebrows. I crossed my arms.

"He's the leader, we're the lowly lost boys." Gordie shook his head. "Better let him in, Drake."

Drake once again got up from our circle and pulled the lever. The tiny Asian giggled as Pan crashed to the floor.

"OW!" I could hear him whining. "Drake, you need to…" The rest I couldn't make out.

Peter got to his feet and walked arrogantly into the main cavern. His windswept hair looked gorgeous, his leaves were all intact. He looked perfect, and it wasn't a turn on for me anymore. Now I saw him as a bully, someone who preyed on those weaker than him. Then again, maybe he was more like those stupid jock people that I thought.

"Hey, Cassie. See you met the boys." Peter gave me a slight wave and muttered, "I'm going to bed for awhile."

"But surely the great Peter Pan never sleeps?" Mouth said with sarcasm.

Peter spun on his heel and glared at him. Then, glancing at me, he walked to his 'room' with a huff and slammed the open door.

"It's a good thing you're here, Cassie." Teddy said, whacking Mouth on the arm. "If you weren't he would have hit Mouth."

"He deserves it." I jumped up and crossed my arms.

"Not always." Mouth muttered, looking surly.

"Remember when Pan broke your nose, Chris?" Laughed Blob.

"Oh, yeah." Gold laughed. "After you said him he sucked at football?

"That was awesome!" Added Vern.

Chris grinned. "Hurt like hell though." Noticing my scared expression, he rolled his eyes. "Relax, kid. He doesn't really hurt us. Rather entertaining to see him mad. He never hurts girls any way."

I nodded, still kind of worried. Neverland sure wasn't what was it cracked up to be.

"Hey, Cassie, do your thing now!" Chortled Mouth. I glared daggers at him, but seeing no way out, I sighed.

'Do you guys have any candles, and how often do you use them?" I asked, hoping against hope that they didn't.

"Lot's we use them at night when…there it goes." Teddy said, motioning towards the ceiling. All of a sudden, the cavern that had been fairly light had just gone into complete darkness.

"Ah, crap." Somebody said, presumably Drake. "I lost my matches. I think Pan has some, though."

I tried feeling my way towards something, instead running into Gordie. "Hey, watch it!" We both cried.

"Why do you want candles, Cassie?" Came a disembodied voice.

" Well, there is this love scene that I adore when the girl goes into a guys room asking to light he candle. He does, and then she flirts with him and crap. And it's all done by singing."

"This is great!" Laughed Vern. "It's like God wanted you to do this or something. It's like you have a gift"

"I doubt that." I muttered. "Hey, get a candle, okay?"

"I have one, here." Drake said, walking right into me. He handed me the candle patted me on the back, and whispered, "I think Mouth must like you. This is actually quite nice of him."

"But I can't see my way…" I was then struck by a scrumptididyliss idea. "My gameboy!" I said in a sheer stroke of brilliance. I fished it out of my pocket and turned it on. After all it had been through it still worked. I was able to find my way to the door with my candle with the lost boys following me.

"Go Cassie!" Whispered Mouth. I braced myself and knocked on the door.

"Come in." The grumpy voice of Flying Boy said.

I opened the wooden door and waltzed in, carefully swinging the door shut so Pan couldn't see the lost boys and invoke his wrath on them.

"What do you want?" Peter said. He was lying on his bed, with his head on a pillow. Thank fully, he was still wearing his plants-for-clothes-thingamabob.

"Err...got a light?" I asked him, trying to bash my eyelids flirtatiously and see where I was going at the same time.

"I…Yeah…I. mean, yeah." He trailed off, looking awkward. I shivered dramatically.

"You're shivering." He noticed, following the rent script without knowing.

I danced around the room, holding the candle. "It's nothing, there just is no heat. And I'm just a little weak on my feet. Would you light my candle…?" I wasn't able to resist. I sang it, touching him on the shoulder. Peter blinked at me confusedly. "What are you staring at?" I playfully asked him, still following the song. I was so getting good at this.

"Nothing." He answered quickly. "Um…why are you singing?"

"Just haven't eaten much today at least the room stopped spinning"-at this point I did some kind of pirouette thing- "anyway. What?"

Hey, I was doing the best I could.

"Nothing. You're just scaring me and acting like a grown up." Peter answered sarcastically, narrowing his oh-so-perfect…brown eyes?

_Oh, god. Am I in some kind of fan fiction and Pan is a Mary Sue? I shudder to think of that. _

Well, not the thing I was expecting and it wasn't going along with the song.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Would you light my-candle?" I asked him again, trying to get back on track and follow Jonathon Larson's wonderful lyrics.

"Yeah, sure." He mumbled, still looking at me funny. He walked around his filthy room, looking for matches. Pan let out a bark of "Aha!" when he found them thirty seconds later.

"Well, are you going to light them?" I asked him hopefully. Peter struck up a match and lit the candle I was holding.

"Well." He said, scratching his neck.

"Yeah." I sexily answered. And that was when I noticed the candle was sparkling.

_Oh, god. Is that what I thought it was?_

**Yup Yup.**

Peter noticed it too. He frowned for a second, and then figured out what it was.

"Dynamite!" He screamed, grabbing the so-called 'candle' from my hand and opening the door. The listening lost boys fell through onto his feet. Various ow's could be heard.

Peter leaped over the guys carelessly, running to the main room. He let the sparkling stick light the way. Pan found the lever, pulled it, and ran to the opposite side of the room. A platform magically appeared and lifted him up to the night sky.

I shared a glance with the lost boys. Their looks said, 'We're in big trouble now'

Above us, a huge boom was heard. I winced.

**Haha, Cassie, you're in trouble now. **

_Shut up Rita._

**Rita?**

_Yes. That's what I've decided to call you. For really ignorant trucking a-hole. _

**Trucking?**

_Had to think of something, didn't I?_

"Drake, let me in!" A disgruntled Peter Pan was heard. Drake pulled Chris, who had fallen onto his little body, off, and blindly ran into the pitch-black room. He ran right into the lever, pulled it, and sprinted back to us.

"Uh oh, guys we're in big mess now." He said, stating the obvious. Peter fell for the second time today onto the mattress. I could here him getting off it, and walking back to us oh so slowly. Rather frightening, really.

When he reached us, his eyes were cold and harsh. I braced myself for the explosion.

…

…

…

…

But…nothing came.

Peter sighed, giving me the very evil eye. "I'll deal with YOU TRYING TO KILL ME in the morning. The girl's room is next to mine. You all" He turned his gaze to the guys. "Go. To bed."

Suddenly quiet, the guys who had been smoking just minutes before shuffled out of the room. I gave the fairy boy a final glance and stalked out of the dark cavern like room.

It was still very dark, but I managed to find my way into the supposedly 'girl' room. Like the rest of the cave, it was pitch black. I managed to find a candle inside with some matches near by. I struck a fire up and lit the candle.

The room was small, with a neat looking bed in one corner and a dresser in the other. From what I could see, the last kid who was here was extremely neat. And annoying.

"Ick." I mumbled, noticing the walls were Pepto-Bismol pink. I had nothing against pink, I liked it, but the Pepto-Bismol kind was rather sickening.

Suddenly tired, I flopped back on the bed, blowing out the candle. Lying back on the soft, downy pillow, my last thought was-

_Getting a ticket to see rent at the Neverlander- $50_

_Paying to get a boyfriend- $70_

_Seeing Peter Pan's face after he realizes you accidentally made him light dynamite…priceless._

A/N This would be the time where I beg for reviews, but I'm not desperate.

Nope, not me.

At all.

Really!


	8. Ghetto Day

**Disclaimer-** **Nope. Don't own it. Nor ever will, SO STOP ASKING!**

A/N- I changed the name! Sorry, people, but A Thump at the Window sounded WAYYYYYY to cliche for me.

This chapter is going to suck. I think. I thought it was funny, but I have a strange sense of humor (as you know) so…

The first thought I had when I opened my eyes was this-

_Geez, my room is pinker than I thought it was._

The ceiling, which normally had pictures of the oh-so-hot famous rocker of the moment and posters of Lindsay Lohan being tortured in the pits of hell, was just plain white. I blinked. It was still there.

_Okay, there has to be a reasonable explanation for this. I'm dreaming…oh wait. That's right. I got kidnapped by the so-called story book character Captain Hook, taken to Neverland, met the lost boys, and preformed light my candle to Pan. But it was dynamite. And he got mad…crap. He got mad. Oh, and did I mention the annoying voice that came to be known as my conscience?_

I sat up, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. It was fairly dark in my room, so I couldn't really see it.

**Cassie. **My voice apparently had woken up along with me.

_Ah, hello, voice. And how are you on this lovely Neverland morning?_

Cassie. You need to listen to me. Get out of here. Run away to the forest. Find the Indians and seek shelter there. Hook has-

My conversation with my head ended abruptly when someone knocked on the door.

"Hey, Cass?" A lost boy asked, from behind the door.

"What up dawg?" I said sleepily, putting my head back onto the very comfortable and warm pillow.

"Er…whatever. Can I come in?" I couldn't tell who it was. It sounded like Vern. Or maybe Gold.

"Sure." I replied.

The knob opened and Gold stepped into the room, looking around. Sunlight came into my room. Bright sunlight. VERY bright. I squinted my eyes.

"Whatcha what Gold?" I said, with my eyes still closed.

Gold sat on the far corner of the bed. I could see him watching me. I cracked an eye open and, seeing as my eyes didn't hurt anymore, looked at him.

Gold was wearing a wife beater shirt and jeans. His (of course) blond hair was tousled, and he looked tired. I gave him a small smile.

"What's up with the abuser shirt?"

Surprisingly, he didn't laugh.

"Cassie." He said seriously. "You're in big trouble."

Just then, a thought struck me.

"Hey, what day is this?" I casually asked him, throwing back my covers and rolling so I faced the opposite end of the bed.

"It's September nineteenth..." Gold gave me a confused look.

_Holy mother of cheese and baloney! It's ghetto day!_

"Yo betta not be say'n all mean stuff or I'll be slapping yo ass 'round." I said, doing my best J Lo. I grinned, seeing his confused stare deepen.

"What the..."

I rolled off the bed, feeling wide-awake. Talking fake ghetto always made me un-sleepy.

"It be ghetto day, yo." I explained. "I be talkin' all black though out the day, man. It be fizzle fo nizzle."

"Riggghhhhhtttt." Gold jumped off the bed and backed up. He didn't see where he was going, so he walked into the closed door, banging his head on wide oak frame.

"Ouch!" He grumbled, turning the knob and throwing open the door. He practically ran out of the room.

I smiled proudly and followed him out the door. That would be one kid I had managed to make paranoid.

I strolled into the main cavern, smiling my un brushed teeth. Gold sat on one sleeping bag, looking terrified as I smiled at him. He, however, was the only one awake. I could make out seven sleeping forms in various positions sprawled out all over the floor.

OMG, that sounded way too sick… 

Determined to wake them up, I sang the only popular rap song I knew. The only reason I knew it was because I had heard my classmates singing it nonstop in the fifth grade.

"WHEN THE PIMP'S IN THE CRIB, MA, DROP IT LIKE IT HOT, DROP IT LIKE IT HOT, DROP IT LIKE IT HOT. WHEN THE PIGS TRY TO GET A YA MA, DROP IT LIKE IT HOT, DROP IT LIKE IT HOT.' I screamed at the top of my lungs. As one, the lost boys shot up from their sleeping bags.

Various 'Ahhh's and profanities could be heard.

"Yo, brothers, shut yo trap." I gave them the old eyebrow. "It sound like a crack house in here!"

Shocked, they all shut up. Mouth ran his fingers through his hair. It had messed up in the night. "Cassie…what the heck are you doing? He said faintly.

"I be talkin' Ghetto, yo!" Said me, annoyed. "It be ghetto day in the land of the rappa! I ain't Cassie"-at this point I pointed a finger at my chest. "I be Yo Cassie da homegirl!"

"Mouth…either you drover her insane by that kiss or she has always been that way." Vern yawned, not looking scared at all. "Anybody got breakfast?"

"It's in the kitchen. Petey managed to get us some Captain Crunch." Blob grabbed Vern and they ran out.

"A BOX OF CAPTIAN CRUNCH WOULD TASTE SO GOOD!" I hooted after them, forgetting my temporary rap-ness.

Getting even more weird stares, I reddened. "AND FIREWOOD!" I broke out into dance, running around the cavern and twirling.

Obviously woken up, a dark figure stood in the hallway where I had been the night before. He stepped into the room.

"LOOK IT'S PETER PAN!" I screamed. Pan looked shocked, and then grabbed his head. He shook it for a moment and exchanged a glance with Gordie. Gordie sucked in his breath.

"SHUT UPPPPPPP!" He yelled, transmitting a sound that sounded like it had come for the pits of hell. I squeaked and noticed that the other lost boys had covered their ears before the explosion.

Complete silence followed.

"Yo man, you shore made one hell 'ova noise." I commented, trying to break the awkwardness.

Peter glared at me for a second, sending out waves of distrust. He suddenly spoke up. "Treachery, Cassie." He said, narrowing his eyes. "You tried to blow me up. You tried to blow the lost boys up. You tried to blow my house up. So you are going up. GET OUT OF HERE AND NEVER COME BACK."

I stayed true to my rappa form, cocking my head to the side. "Hoookay…first ov all, I be not Cassie, I'm Cassie da home girl. Second of all, I neva tried to blow you o' yo crib up. Thought tit was a candle."

"LIAR!" He boomed, walking right up to where I was standing and holding a sword that I hadn't seen before until this moment to my throat.

"You work for Hook." He said with gritted teeth. The lost boys stared, doing nothing. The sounds of eating had stopped from the kitchen.

Peter whispered in my ear, somehow holding me with his arms. "Cassie, I WAS going to be nice to you by letting you go and never return. But…you're just too stubborn to your own good. I'm VERY good with a sword you know, sweetie" -At this point I rolled my eyes. _Sweetie? Who does he think he is?_ - "And I have a feeling you aren't."

Sensing I shouldn't talk ghetto, I said quietly "I didn't mean to, and you know that. It was a common mistake, and it didn't hurt anyone." I stared right into his eyes. He blinked, and then let me go from his everlasting grip.

Still, the other guys just stood there.

I glared at Mouth. He noticed me staring at him. "Uh, Peter…" He said, looking uncomfortable.

Pan looked over to where he was standing. "What?" He asked grumpily.

"It was my fault." At least he had the grace to look ashamed of himself.

"It was…." Peter again narrowed his eyes.

"It was my fault too, Pan." Drake spoke up. "I gave her the dynamite 'cause I thought they were candles."

"I dared her." Offered Mouth.

Peter looked over to me. I plopped down right by Chris. "Save me from this madness." I whispered in his ear. He stifled a laugh.

"Oh…" Pan looked confused. He scratched his head. "Well, in that case…I mean…." He looked over at me again. I winked at him.

"Cassie da home girl tinks you got problems, 'boa." I shook my head.

"Uh…yeah." Said Peter, distracted. "Anyway…" He said, regaining himself. "I sentence Mouth, Drake and Cassie to-" Peter was cut off by the sound of someone banging outside.

"Open this door Pan, or you'll never get out of here alive!"

The end…of this chapter.

**A/N- Yeah, sorry frodochick, I said I wouldn't swear but I thought the ghetto thing sounded better if I said 'ass.' Couldn't resist.**

**Also, I know this chapter sucks and nothing happened, but I just got over being sick for five days (I started this chapter about one week ago and never finished it). I really wanted to put something up. Plus, I thought it was funny. But as we all know, I have an evil mind…a sick and twisted insane crazy mind.**

**BOW DOWN TO ME, EVIL PIGLETS!**

**Sorry. I had cough syrup.**

**And by the way, Septeber nineteenth isn't Ghetto day. It's pirate day. Everybody, take note on your calenders!**

**R&R**


	9. insert swear word

Disclaimer- Uh, no.

A/N Yes, I know it's been more than a month and this chapter isn't very long and all that. I'm sorry. Geez!

"Aw, (insert swear word of your choice here)" said Teddy, pushing his coke bottle up to his nose. "Drake, go pull the lever to let him down"

"I'M the leader, he does what I tell him" Peter snapped. He pushed Teddy, and then turned around to the guy in the trenchcoat "Drake, pull the lever so you can let him down."

While Peter's back was turned, all the lost boys simultaneously flipped Pan the birdie. I stifled a giggle, managing to stop it as soon as Peter turned around to me again.

Drake took off. He pulled the lever and trotted back to us, grinning.

"Don't tell me it's another lost boy." I groaned.

"Nah." Vern said, appearing out of nowhere, Blob right behind him.

"It's just-" Blob added, being cut off by the sound of someone falling and hitting the mattress. "Arihant." He finished.

"Ari-hant? Ari-hant? Who's that?" I asked. We heard footsteps coming towards us, and a head appeared, followed by a torso, then legs.

"Hello." The boy said.

I gasped. The dude was gorgeous. He had dark, curly hair that covered his head, barely any clothing, eyes the color of emeralds, and a good complexion. Arihant also had a small band of gold on his forehead.

God, he was beautiful.

"Cassie?" Will looked at me. "Are you okay?"

"Huh?" I blinked and then refocused. "Oh, yeah, yeah. Right."

"I am Arihant." The boy introduced himself, his voice flowing like honey. He stood there, silent and serious.

"I'm Cassie." I said, suddenly a shy little girl. "Nice to meet you."

"Indeed." He bowed a short little bow. I noticed he had lots of muscles.

"So, what's up?" Mouth asked, chewing his lip.

"Hook is in a state of anger, lost boys." Arihant announced. "He is scouring the land and determined to find you. He swears he will slaughter you on sight, and I do not doubt that. He has murdered two of my kind already."

Silence followed after that announcement.

"So…" I broke the quiet. "You're telling us that we can't go up there-" I pointed at the celing. "For how long?"

"AS long as it is needed." Arihant answered. "I will inform you when you can go up. I can bring you food. You will be fine."

I groaned.

_So, Rita, got any plans for what we should do now?_

She said nothing. Gotta love your voice in your head.

"I must go." Arihant said stiffly. "I am needed."

Drake nodded, and, once again, pulled the lever. Arihant disappeared.

I gazed at a sleeping bag absedmindedly.

Wow…strong and silent and hot and like no clothes on…dang he's fine… 

Peter paced, looking furious. " That son of a…Telling me I can't get out of my own house…well, I'm not gonnna fall for that! I'm going out. Out!"

He walked around the caveren. WE all watched him interestedly. Pan glanced at me, then turned to Vern, the Will.

"I…I…I…um…" He stuttered.

'Come on, get it out Pan!" Teddy rolled his eyes and laughed. It was the first time I had heard that laugh, weird and squeaky. It sounded like "EeEHhhEEheEhee!"

Peter gave a final glance at me. "Cassie." He said slowly. "Do you want to go see the volcano up close?"

**I promise to update more. Scouts honor (even though I'm not a scout!)**


	10. Flying and Junk

**Disclaimer-Woe is me, Woe is me, for I own nothing that you see :bows:**

I looked around apprehensibly. The guys were all staring at me, Peter with a smirk on his face.

Hm…choices. Up there with bloodthirsty pirates or down here with sex craved lost boys.

Oh, sure, like that's a hard choice.

"Sure Peter." I smiled sweetly. "I'd love to."

_**-One Lever Pull Later-**_

"How…Much-further-Till-We-Can-Fly?" I grunted. We were walking along the jungle. Pan was far ahead of me, waving me on and looking around making sure there were no buccaneers close by.

"Until we can get out of the Rainforest, of course!" He answered cheerfully. I had to restrain myself from strangling him. But that would have been hard, since he was like 30 yards in front.

**A little exercise will do you good, Cassie. Work on your running and climbing. You'll need it. **

Not bothering to ask Rita what that meant, I trudged on, occasionally brushing leaves off of my face and wishing I had bug spray.

All of a sudden, the Panster stopped. I ran towards him, stopping as he held out a hand behind him to warn me. "Wha…"

"Shh…" He cut me off. "I hear someone. It sounds like pirates, about thirty feet away."

I nodded, trying not to scream and run away.

Pan grabbed my (sweaty, dirty) hand and stood really still. I got the picture that we weren't supposed to move.

I could hear some dudes walking through the forest, boots crunching over leaves and twigs and whatnot.

We heard a voice. "Do ya think Pan is somewheres in here?" It asked.

, The voice's companion said "Nah, it be too thick here. What did Cap'n say? That the reward for catching either the girl or the boys was 20 pence or summmat?"

" I heard it was thirty fer the girl." Voice One said.

The Pirates walked on. They were getting nearer, and frankly I was starting to get nervous. Peter squeezed my hand harder. I thought he was going to break my middle one. Which would be bad, because then I couldn't flick people off for a while.

"Why it be thirty for the bitch?" Voice One asked.

I huffed at that. I was so not a female dog!

Voice Two laughed. "It's important for Hook, that be all I know. We have our orders. Now, what times a we supposed to be back?"

"…Dammit…"

We heard the pirates turn around abruptly, then run back the way they came, cursing all the while. I caught such things as

"&(! Hook is gonna (#$)5 our (#$!"

" I just tripped over a $((#$ tree branch!"

Only, not with symbols.

I breathed a sigh of relief. That had been an abnormally **UN **cliché close one.

Pan let loose of my hand. By this time, he had squeezed it so hard that I thought ALL my fingers were going to fall off.

I groaned and massaged them. "Oh, my poor fingers…" I mumbled. I glanced at Peter. He was just staring at me, looking kind of guilty. He shuffled his feet. A bird cawed in the distance.

"Afraid of pirates, Pan?"

Tarzan shot his head up. "NO!" He shouted, rather violently for someone who was SO not scared of pirates and was SO brave and was SO cool.

"I just thought you were!" He added.

"Surrrreeeee."

Pan looked offended, like I had insulted his manhood.

"I did!"

"Uh huh." I replied, pretending to look bored.

"Really!"

I just stared at him.

Peter sighed and walked ahead of me, jumping on every twig he came across and breaking the poor thing in half.

"Those sticks are really going to hate you." I commented. Pan looked back, shook his head, and continued walking. Sensing something was wrong. _Geez, Cassie, ya think?_

I caught up with him and grabbed his elbow. "Wanna tell me what's up?" I asked, wiggling my eyebrows together.

Peter shook his head again. "Nothing." He mumbled. He grabbed my hand and threw it off his funny bone, pouting. I narrowed my eyes.

"Yeah, right. You're acting like a two-year-old lesbian, no offense to lesbians. You're not even pouting manly like."

Pan forced out a dry laugh and jogged ahead of me. I rolled my eyes-I seemed to be doing a lot of that lately-and trudged on as well.

About two minutes after that little scenario, Pan announced, "We're out of the forest." Sure enough, we had come to a small beach. A rock was far out from shore, and if you squinted, you could make out large figures sunning themselves on it. Birds flew in the sky, and the pirate ship was to the right.

In other words, Neverland was awesome.

"Can we fly now?" I whined. Peter nodded, and messed with a pouch that I hadn't noticed before. He drew out some yellow powder and inquired, "You know what to do, right?"

"Yes." I said, nodding my head. He grinned.

"Happy thoughts!" He yelled suddenly. I shut my eyes and thought of chocolate, feeling fairy dust land on me. The stuff felt like sand.

I thought of chocolate, thinking of the yumminess it possessed. I thought of Godiva, of Hershey, of Oreos. And nothing happened.

I opened my eyes. Peter was hovering above me. "Come on, slow poke!" He screamed. "Think of something!"

I closed my eyes again and remembered the feeling I had felt the first time I had seen Rent on tour. Pure happiness. Pure and utter happiness.

Finally, I felt my feet leaving the ground. I opened my eyes and looked down. I was about twenty-five feet up from where I had started. I recognized the beauty of flying and then…started getting dizzy.

Gasping, I turned around wildly and looked for Peter. I had forgotten about my sickness to heights. He was staring at me, his eyes looking confused.

"I hate flying!" I gasped, before promptly falling to the ground.

**WOOOO! Another chapter, done! Please, Rinse and Repeat!**


	11. In Which Cassie gets annoyed again

**Disclaimer- DO I LOOK LIKE I OWN IT? **

**A/N- Look. I know you guys are mad at me because I haven't updated in a while…A while being a month. And a few days. No, I'm not quitting this story. Believe it or not, my computer broke down and I had to use the old crappy one for about two weeks. I've been having basketball practices at 6:30 in the morning too, and frankly when I get home from school all I want to do is eat Double chocolate fudge ice cream and watch reruns of The Office. So sue me. **

**Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. Next one MIGHT be up soon, I'm in the planning stages of it…**

**Onwards!!!!!**

Chapter

"It wasn't funny!" I grumbled, staring at Pan with a scowl.

Peter the leaf man was doubled over with laughter. "Yes…it…was…" He gasped, tears running down his face. I wiped some sand off my cheek and stuck my other hand in the air.

"Help me up?" I asked.

Pan gave one look at me and promptly fell on the beach, howling. "You…couldn't…fly…" He giggled.

I rolled my eyes and got myself up. This boy had some issues.

_Then again, I already knew that._

_He was wearing leaves, wasn't he?_

…

_Oh well._

I scratched my head and watched him have his little hysterical fit. "You look like you're having a seizure," I observed. Sure enough, Peter started to twitch.

"Those perverted pirates are going to come back soon, you know. We better get going if you don't want to die. I mean, there's nothing wrong with that, everyone is going to go sooner or later, but…it's your choice."

Peter finally looked upward at me, giving me a Please-Stop-Doing-That-Before-I-Start-Worrying glance that I knew oh so well, courtesy of my mother.

"QUIT LAUGHING, IT'S NOT THAT FUNNY!" I yelled, losing my patience. A bird called in the forest.

Pan finally stopped giggling, looking irritated. "Well, if I didn't bring the pirates to us, you sure did."

"CAN YOU JUST GET UP?"

"Fine, let a guy have a little fun for once.' Peter grumbled, picking himself off the ground and pouting.

I opened my mouth to say something, and then closed it abruptly as I heard several footsteps running on the sand to our left.

"IT'S PIRATES!" I screamed, jumping behind Pan. He blinked, startled. Leaf man's ears pricked up (is that even possible? ….) As he listened to the horror on our left come nearer to us to an impending doom.

Leaf Man relaxed. "It's not pirates." He said. "It's the lost boys."

The footsteps were almost to us now. I could make out shapes running towards us.

"How can you tell?" I asked nervously.

"Because." Peter looked smug. "If you listen reeeeaaalllly hard enough, you can hear Blob whining about how hungry he is."

"Ah."

Pan began waving. "Guys! We're over here!'

The shapes ran faster. One lone figure-probably Blob, in fact- was lagging behind.

_Poor guy- no fashion sense at all, AND he's fat._

_I wonder where Arihant is?_

_He was so…sexy._

_I wonder if his mom knew his name sounded like "Airhead"?_

The tallest, Chris, made it up to us first. His jeans were ripped-one knee was bloody. A cut was on his forehead. "What happened to you?" I asked, coming out from behind Peter. I touched his head. Chris waved my fingers away.

One by one, the other lost boys made it to us. They all had various wounds, but none looked too serious. Mouth, Teddy, and Drake looked very proud of themselves. Gold was carrying a sack.

'What happened?" Pan repeated my question.

"Pirates found our hideout." Will said with a casual shrug. "Tried to kill us, we got into a sword fight, we escaped them without any of us dying, usual story."

"Not again!" Peter said, annoyed. "That was the third time this month!"

_Lord, what the heck did I get myself into?_

"I messed up my hair too." Mouth was indignant. "And Drake lost his pinchers of penis…I mean, peril." He corrected himself. "Yeah. Peril."

"And I lost my pennies!" Vern added. "The pirates stole 'em!"

There was an awkward silence after that. Blob caught up with us, panting. "You guys shoulda slowed down!" He wheezed.

"So what do we do now, Petey?" Gold asked, holding his arm. I noticed he hadn't changed out of his wife beater shirt.

"Dunno. How much stuff did you get?" Tarzan replied. His brows were furrowed in thought.

"Drake got his inventions!" Drake said. His trench coat did look rather bulging. "And Gold brought sleeping bags and food! We can camp out tonight, then come up and get our stuff tommowow!"

"Okay." Pan said firmly. "We'll do that."

I raised an eye. "Does this happen often, then? I mean, do you usually get attacked? Where did you live before? What the hell am I doing here?"

"Um…Yeah. This happens often. It's a right regular pain in the as…neck. I meant neck.' Teddy answered. There were no dog tags on his chest. "Nobody gets hurt,

'cept the pirates, of course. We kill a few, get out, next day get our stuff and find a new hideout. We're losing places to hide, in fact."

"Oh." I said. "Well, what do we do now?"

The guys looked at each other. Pan chewed his lip. "Um…Cassie…still want to see the volcano? We can leave these guys here."

Cries of protest were heard. "I've never seen the volcano up close either, dearest darling Peter!" Chris yelled.

"Yeah!" The other boys screamed simultaneously.

Peter held up a hand. "Well, it's kind of a girl thing, guys." He said apologetically.

"Yeah, boys." I added. "Unless you guys are secretly gay there's no reason you SHOULD see it."

Crude statements that I will not repeat followed. It went something like this-"Why? Are you planning to jump his horny little BEEP when he's not looking?"

-You get the idea.

"Enough, Pan.' Blob grinned. "We're coming, and they're nothing you can do to stop us."

_-Insert evil laughter here-_

Peter sighed. "Fine." Then he looked at me. "Wanna try flying again?"

**Well, I hoped you liked the chapter. It was the best I could come up with. Sorry if it was unfunny and made you want to write me a scathing review…Oh Well. Please Rinse and Repeat! **

**Waits for applause and awesome mind blowing reviews**


	12. The Flight to the Volcano

**Disclaimer- Own nothing. I promise.**

**A/N- I am so sorry!!!! I didn't mean to leave you all hanging for, like, two months. And a half. I have no excuse THIS time, but I am currently thinking of one.**

**Pause**

**Anyway, I wrote five and a half pages just for you all!! Don't you feel special enough to review? Don't 'cha? Hmmmm? **

**Passionate**

**P.S. In case you forgot, Cassie and her entourage were about to go to the volcano. Also, Hook had attacked the Underground and everyone couldn't go back there for a while. Cassie also couldn't figure out how to fly.**

**P.P.S. This happens to be the shortest Author's Note I have ever written. I'm proud of myself **

**P.P.S. Except for the P.S.'s. **

**Passionate OUT!**

Well, what do you think I said?

I couldn't very well say no, and frankly, would YOU want to see a volcano with a cute guy, even if he probably never took a shower? Let's take some time to think about that.

…

….

…

Yeah. That's what I thought.

We tried flying again for almost an hour, with me trying desperately to stay in the air while now six other boys were there, able to make fun of me as well. Yet again, I was on the ground, getting ready to take off.

"Okay, ninth try." Peter said, rolling his eyes.

"Hey, Cassie, maybe if we keep this up, you'll be able to fly before you're killed by hungry pirates." Gold grinned. I told him to shut up.

As one, all of the lost boys (including Peter, I might add) said, "I don't SHUT up; I GROW up. And when I look at you, I THROW up!"

I very maturely stuck out my tongue and then began thinking of happy thoughts once more. This was gonna take awhile.

"HA! IN YOUR FACE!"

Thirty minutes later, I flew around the beach, swooping and picking up shells to throw at the boys in my triumph. I had finally managed to not to just get up in the air, but stay there. And for me, well, that was incredible.

I picked up a particularly interesting looking shell and dive bombed Peter with it. He yelled and ducked out of the way, tripping and falling to the ground. "STOP IT!" He bellowed, as he got sand everywhere. "IT'S GETTING IN MY EYES!"

The lost boys cheered, glad that I had finally gotten the hang of flying. "WOOO! GO CASSIE!" Vern clapped his hands. He sat on a log.

I grinned and took a mock bow in the air. "Shall we go to the volcano now?"

Peter stood up, brushing sand out of his leaves. _Heh. I wonder how far it got in his costume…_

Don't think naughty thoughts, Cassie… 

He smiled his smile that had never needed dental work, and cuffed Blob around the air, making the poor kid groan in protest. "Good job. Yeah, let's go."

Pan took a running start, and then leaped into the air. He twirled like a ballerina, and then laughed. "Come on up, boys, it's a great day for flying!" Peter beckoned the guys to join us.

"But Pan…we need dust!" Mouth complained. He held a comb in one hand.

"Oh…Yeah. Yeah, right. Okay."

Peter shook his head a little. He took out a little pouch from his waistline and threw some on the boys below. They all closed their eyes, concentrating very hard. They then took off, one by one. The boys reminded me of….

"OMIGOD! A CHOURS LINE! I LOOOVE THAT MUSICAL! ONE! SINGULAR SENSATION! EVERY LITTLE STEP SHE TAKES…. DADAEDADADADDA!"

All of their heads turned and an awkward silence came over the boys. Pan snickered and sat Indian Style in the air.

"I think there is something in that dust!" I said ss

"Um…. yeah…." Will rolled over until he was on his back.

"Off to the volcano then!' Peter yelled. The boys cheered and zoomed around the two of us. They got into a single file line, starting with Peter in front, then Chris, Mouth, Gold, Will, Teddy, Vern, Data, and poor Blob last. I was merely watching, standing (flying?) on the side.

'Cassie, get in the back, behind Blob. You'll be the end and watch for danger." Tarzan ordered.

_Geez, bossy much?_

Still, I obeyed, looking around at the scenery. It really was beautiful-must be why they called it Never Neverland.

That didn't make sense, did it?

Meh.

Anyway, we started flying on our great journey. I kept a great lookout, making sure no clouds were man-eating or whatever. To be honest, I didn't know what I was looking for. Pan didn't exactly specify. The sky was all pink, did that mean something?

I looked down and nearly lost my happy thought. We were about twenty feet from ground, which you might think isn't that much.

It was.

After that, I looked strictly at the people flying in front.

Ahead of me, the boys chattered, backpacks and things in their hands. I listened in the conversation Blob, Drake, and Vern were having.

"So, is Hook gay or not?" Blob asked. He spread his arms out wider and kicked his legs. Which happened to be in my face. "Sorry, Cassie."

"I dunno…. I mean, he chases after small boys…sounds kind of kinky to me…." That was Vern.

"Guys, if he was gay, why would he go 'an get giwls and bwing them back to his ship?" Drake.

"Aren't the Lost Boys supposed to be innocent?" I inquired, rasing an eyebrow that no one could see.

"Nah. Neverland is a child's fantasy, so kids nowadays have sicker minds than the kids in the 1900's. Neverland can be whatever you want it to be." I heard Teddy's voice say.

I blinked and nodded.

We continued our journey to the volcano. I still hadn't looked down.

Something zoomed past Pan's head as the volcano came into view.

He yelled something unprintable and dodged out of the way.

"Dammit, Cassie." Blob muttered. "Why didn't you keep a lookout?"

"Huh?"

"WE'RE BEING ATTACKED BY INDIANS!" All the boys screamed.

'Oh."

I glanced down to the ground. Sure enough, several people with war paint on their nearly naked bodies were shooting arrows at us. One of them was darker skinned than the rest. Remembering earlier, I decided that one was probably Arihant.

…. Now, why exactly were they shooting? We were their friends, right?

I pondered this as all of us dived out of the path of the sharp pointy objects. I heard a cry of pain and noticed Mouth was picking a thin arrow out of his bum. I stifled a giggle and kept dodging.

Pan dived down to the ground. He shouted something to the battle-seeking Natives, who in reply nodded and quit firing things at us poor innocent kids. All of us were now not in our single file line. Instead, we were scattered around the sky.

I myself was cowering behind Will. Surprisingly, I was still floating.

Peter said something else and flew back up to us. He gave me a death glare.

"Arihant said hello." He told me sullenly. He called "Lost Boys back in formation!" We scurried to do as he said. Well, THEY did. I just kind of went behind Blob. Unintentionally, of course.

"Wait, wait, wait. Could you tell me _why _they were shooting arrows at us?"

I asked angrily.

"Hmm?" Peter said, turning around and stopping everyone in their tracks. "Well, they thought we were birds. If you had kept a lookout and told me that people with bows were down there, I could have stopped it before everyone almost got shot!"

"Sor-ry, I didn't know!!" Pan only shook his head in reply. We flew on, as if nothing had ever happened. However, Mouth kept rubbing his sore rear end.

"We're here!" Peter shouted. Sure enough, we were in front of a large mountain. There was nothing special about: it was large, had trees, and snow on the top. Everything was green, peaceful, and gorgeous, yadda yadda yadda.

"At ease, soldiers!" He added. Which was funny, because I wasn't aware I was a soldier. Personally, I had always wanted to be in the Marines. The commercials were cool.

Still, we all took that to mean "okay, guys and gals, you can get out of single file flying and not have to worry about the person in front of you farting."

So, the lost boys and I moved. They zoomed around, playing tag and such,

I flew to Peter's side. He was hovering above a huge pine tree, and he smiled and said, "What do you think?"

It's a mountain, Pan. Whoop-de-flippen-doo 

"Um…. it's pretty?" I replied, hoping that was the right answer

"Pretty?" He was offended.

**Whoops…nice job, Cassie. **

"This is Neverland's Mountain." Peter said indignantly. "It's more than just pretty."

"Yeah, if you go to the top you can see all of Neverland, right?" I asked.

"How'd you know?"

**A/N- Oh yeah. I got it done. Go me!!! **

**Applause**

**Now, I can't promise anything, as you know, but can you possibly review to spur my creativeness on?**

**Ta-Ta, my lovelies. **

**Passionate**

**Oh, and I'm open for anyone with ideas. Thanks.**


	13. Tinkerbell

**Disclaimer- I don't own it. Sorry **

For some odd reason, Pan had decided to let everyone take a break and just hang out around a cluster of tree that sat at the foot of the mountain. I think that he was just sick of flying personally.

We were sitting on a tree branch that was connected to a huge maple. Peter and I, that is. The rest of the group were flying in and around the trees, playing a game that only could be described as "Lost Boys 'n' Pirates."

What was weird was that Peter wasn't playing with them. Boy of eternal youth, right? Shouldn't he be playing?

He wasn't though, just sitting with me.

Don't you get into your pretty little head that there was any romantic sweetness stuff going on here, though. Nope. He was sitting on the end of the branch, while I was hugging the trunk of the maple. Also, Pan seemed to be deep in thought.

Watching the lost boys play for a bit, I decided that Neverland was a screwed up world. The boys were stabbing each other with sticks found around the trees. Half of them were pirates, and the others were Lost Boys. Right now, the Boys were winning: Teddy had managed to stab Pirate Blob in the thigh.

"Have at Thee!" Will cried, jutting a stick weapon into thin air. Goldilocks dived out of the way and sent a blow towards his attacker.

"I am the greatest Lost Boy who has ever lived!" He shouted…. and promptly got "stabbed" in the heart.

"Heh. Heh. Heh." Chris snickered. He wiped imaginary blood off his dagger and darted around a branch.

"Oh! You got me!" Gold cried dramatically, floating down a few inches. He came to rest besides me to watch the outcome of the fight.

Pan still hadn't said anything.

Becoming bored watching twisted little boys fight with trees, I decided I was going to investigate the rest of the cluster of Maples surrounding us. No one would miss me- the Lost Boys were in their own little world, and Pan was in La-La Land.

The problem would be getting down.

I looked cautiously below me. We were several feet above the ground, and I didn't really feel like jumping and breaking a few bones.

"What are you doing?" Goldilocks asked, startling me out of my reverie.

"I was…um…trying to get down…" I stammered. I smoothed my hair back aware of how frizzy and messy it looked.

"Need some help?" He graciously offered me, a bit of a twinkle in his eyes. You know, he wasn't so bad looking for eleven, really. Could have fooled me. Gold looked almost like he was fourteen, my age…

**Stop it Cassie!! Bad thoughts!! You aren't a pedophile!!**

Dang it, the voice was here again. What WAS this thing in my head?

Eleven…Fourteen…not much of an age difference really. Besides the fact that I've hit puberty and he hasn't…or ever will…

**Whatever.**

"Um, sure." I said, ignoring the ongoing battle between my thoughts and my voice. 'How are you going to do that?"

Gold shrugged. Then he causally put his hand on my back… and pushed me off.

I fell to the ground with a yelp, hitting leaves and twigs and rocks and various types of things. No one above me had noticed, save for one very smug looking blond kid.

"That was not funny!" I said, picking myself up from the ground. My jeans were now torn in both knees, AND I had mud all over my converse.

"Yes, it was." Goldilocks replied, grinning at me. 'Have fun now."

Humph 

I glanced around me, taking in the normal looking batch of trees. They all looked…. exquisitely the same. Same huge gigantic trunk that stood about seven feet before any branches popped up. Exactly the same.

Now WHY exactly did I want to come down here? 

I noticed that one tree was different than the rest. It had a small white glow at the bottom of the trunk, like someone had taken a night-light and put it on the tree. Which was impossible, of course, because there is no electricity in Neverland. Or was there?

I considered the possibility as I bent down to see what the glow was. I peered through the light and managed to make out that there was a miniscule person huddled between two fallen leaves.

Oh my gosh, it's a…a…a… 

**Fairy. By the name of Tinkerbell. You saw her on Hook's ship, remember?**

I had glimpsed Tinkerbell, Peter's "beloved" fairy, while I was a prisoner. Such fun. According to Pan, she had betrayed him. I didn't remember why, though. Maybe he didn't tell me.

But here she was, sitting right in front of me. Her wing was bent in a funny angle, like it was sprained, or maybe broken. Tink was crying her poor little dear heart or, and darned if I didn't feel sorry for her.

"Umm…" I said intelligently. "Are you alright?"

The fairy looked at me for the first time. She raised her eyes to mine and glared at me. Her eyes were red.

Tinkerbell jingled something. Fairy not being one of the languages they teach at my school, I had no idea what she was saying.

Lucky for me, the voice in my head did.

**She says, in polite terms, to go screw yourself.**

And there I was feeling sorry for her, the little… 

I cleared my throat awkwardly. "Do you understand me?" I wanted to know.

Tink nodded.

"Are you Tinkerbell?"

Another nod.

'Can you tell me what's wrong?"

Her jingles were agitated.

She says that you're a silly ass. Can't you tell that her wing is broken? 

So? What should I do to get her wing fixed? Get her a nice little wing-cast or something?

**Har-dee-har-har. Tink needs healing from pixie dust, but she doesn't have any because when Peter banished her, he took away her supply. Without it, that wing could kill her. She needs to find some healing dust, NOW. **

_But the only one around here is…oh, man. He's gonna kill me…_

I groaned inwardly as I scooped the tiny fairy. She gave a tiny bell like tingle of complain.

"Look, Midget. I'm going to help you, but only if you be nice to me, we clear?"

Tink bared her teeth. I took that for a yes.

I walked to the tree where Pan was sitting in the branch. The boy STILL hadn't moved.

"Peter!" I screamed. A few birds flew from the trees. That added to the affect.

He came back to earth with a crash, literally. I had startled him enough to fall off the huge branch.

"Cassie!" He said, almost a whine. He rubbed his sore butt and hoisted himself to his feet. Pan then noticed that I was holding an object. "Whatcha got there?"

He bent down closer, finally seeing that I had something small, glowy-ish, and forbidden in my hands.

"Tinkerbell?" Peter's eyes widened in surprise, then narrowed into tiny slits. "Traitor…" He whispered.

Half expecting his eyes to go all flame-y with rage, I backed away slowly. My converse clad feet crunched over fallen leaves.

"She's hurt, Pan." I managed to say. "She'll die if you don't."

Meanwhile, the Lost Boys had come down to see what the trouble was. They all fluttered behind me, looking serious-though Drake kind of looked like he was suppressing a grin.

Pan stared at the tiny person in my hands. "No. Leave her to die." He said shortly, turning away.

"C'mon Peter…" Will said faintly. "She was your friend…"

Tank's light was fading rapidly. "Peter…" I said calmly. "How would you feel if you were responsible for a death that could be prevented?"

Pan paused. He turned around to me, then turned back, then turned to me, then turned back…

I was starting to get dizzy. And Tink didn't look so hot.

"Fine." Pan grumbled. He took a pouch out of his waistband and sprinkled some on my hand and the person sitting in it.

Tink shook her head once, then stood up on my palm. Stretching out her wings, which had miraculously healed, she gave a leap and flew right into Peter's face, and smooshing him with kisses.

"Argh! Gerroff me, you stupid pixie!" He shouted, batting her away. Tink looked hurt.

"Do you remember what you did?" Pan screamed at her, forcing her to back away. "You betrayed me!"

Will scratched his head and said nervously, "Peter, don't yell, if Tinkerbell is here the pirates won't be too far off…"

"I DON'T CARE!" Peter bellowed. "THE FILTHY LITTLE FAIRY ALMOST KILLED US!! SHE LED HOOK RIGHT TO YOU, AND LET HIM ATTACK YOU! SHE BETRAYED ME!"

The sky was getting cloudy.

I was starting to get uneasy. This had turned from a nice little sightseeing trip to an all out war.

"Can't you forgive and forget, Peter?" I asked. "Let Tink tell her side. You probably just banished her without thinking."

Tink jingled. And jingled. And jingled.

Luckily, I had my handy dandy conscience that could translate Fairy.

**I was mad at you, Pan, I wasn't thinking. I went to Hook's ship after you insulted me at the Indian Camp. I told Hook where your hideout was, so he'd go and steal stuff; but I didn't know you were actually in there. But you were, and I'm sorry…I didn't mean too, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…I'm sorry…**

I blinked and looked up at the sky. It was blue again.

Peter looked shocked and rather ashamed. He looked down at the ground and then looked back up.

"Fine." said Pan. "You're not banished anymore. Welcome back."

I saw Tink punch the air with her fist. She flew up and came to rest on Peter's shoulder.

"Cassie, Tink. Tink, Cassie." He introduced us. Tink gave me the evil eye, then nodded.

Will was getting antsy. "Pan…" he said, looking around. " I really think we should be going…they're going to be here soon…"

"Too late." A voice said behind our little posse.

**Heh. Heh. Heh. Evil Cliffies:D**


	14. Virgin Alarm

**Disclaimer- Nope, I don't own Peter Pan, or anything else that is mentioned. I especially don't own the Virgin Alarm. That is owned by Mel Brooks. **

We all turned around suddenly, surprised. We weren't expecting that to happen.

And yet it did.

Hook was standing right behind the cluster of lost boys. They were not a foot away from his hook.

"Oh, boy." muttered Chris. The Lost Boys backed up warily, each taking their swords out of their packs. Vern was looking pale. I guess real fighting wasn't his thing.

Pan walked around our little cluster-the Boys were right in front of me- and stuck his dagger out in front of him

"So, Hook." He said, smiling that little half smile of his. Tinkerbell fluttered around him. "How's life?"

"Disappointing." Hook replied. He struck a pose and fiddled with his mustache. His red cloak flew out from behind him. It was rather comical, but I doubt that was the way he intended it to be.

"What's the matter?" Peter asked, feigning concern. He batted Tinkerbell out of the way.

"Well…" Drawled out Hook. "You still curse me, Pan. If I could only get out you out of the way, I would have a lovely time."

"Sucks to be you." Mouth told him.

Ignoring the smirking Mouth, Peter intoned. "I'm not going to let you kill me, if that's what you're thinking."

"No." Sighed Hook. "I suppose not."

_Lord. Cheesy, cheesy, cheesy. Probably now Hook is going to blow on a whistle and we're going to be surrounded by pirates._

You know, I must be psychic. That, my dear readers, is exactly what happened.

"Greeeeeeeeeeeeeat." I mumbled. Everywhere I could see, a dangerous looking sword was being pointed around me.

Pan was the one who had most of the swords pointed at him. To give him credit, he looked good under pressure. "How did you get them here so fast and so quiet?" He wondered, raising his eyebrows.

"MY men are very…. quiet." Hook replied.

"Men?" Snorted Teddy. "More like man-slaves."

Suddenly, a lone sword flew up and cut Teddy's cheek. He bellowed and raised a hand to his bleeding cut. It wasn't too deep, just a scratch.

"Have that, you." Grunted a burly looking idiot.

I blinked. The pirates weren't that nice.

All eyes turned back to Hook and Peter. They eyed each other. I could almost see steam.

This was looking serious. There were many more pirates than Lost Boys. Which meant lots more pointy ended sticks that could kill us.

Speaking of which… 

I smacked myself in the forehead. I had no sword of my own.

I whispered to Drake, who was standing beside me. "Drake, I've got no sword."

"Dat's okay, Cassie." He whispered back. "You can have my pinchers of peril."

Drake rummaged in his trench coat and pulled out a set of fake teeth that hung by a string. Since everyone was busy staring at Pan and Hook, no one noticed.

"If you wap it awound your wist, like this…" He wrapped the string around my wrist "And if you fwick it wike so, the pinches will pinch the person next to you where you want it to."

"Cool!" I said. Drake was quite frankly a genius.

I was ready.

"Do you want to fight?" Peter asked Hook. "Because we will."

"I do." Smirked Hook.

God, they were so cliché it wasn't even funny.

"Have at thee!" shouted Pan. He thrust his sharp pointy object at Hook.

No, not like that, you sick little twits.

Hook blocked his jab and twisted his hand upward. The non-pointy side of the sword hit Peter. Peter was so surprised he promptly dropped his sword. It fell to the ground.

Pan looked at Hook, not cocky anymore. He had a strange expression on his face.

"Ha-ha." The Pirate told him.

As we watched Pan and Hook sword fight, the clangs echoing through the trees, I noticed The Captain do this wrist flick. He turned it sideways somehow, and knocked Peter's hand. Tarzan was so surprised, he dropped his sword.

"Ha-ha." Hook mimicked. Before Peter had any time to do anything, Hook had grabbed him and held the kid up to his chest. Pan struggled, but Hook had muscles of steel. His sword was resting on Peter's neck.

Oh, homeboy did not _just._

The others all took this as an opportunity to start flinging their swords around as well. Chris and Will tackled a huge, boulder like man with an eyebrow patch and soon had him cornered. Gold was running through hoards of people, cutting a few open. Teddy, no doubt feeling annoyed since his cheek was mutilated, gave a war cry and started fighting with his attacker. Mouth kicked some guy in the "sensitive" area, Vern and Blob each took on two guys with dreadlocks, and Drake was happily dodging daggers.

Me?

I just stood there, watching. Hook was still holding Peter close. He looked annoyed, probably because no one cared wether Peter was being held hostage. Come to think of it, Pan didn't look that happy either.

A sword came near my head. I squeaked and ducked on the ground, where I was promptly stepped on.

"Dammit." I mumbled.

I have no idea how this happened, but whilst I was down on the ground, the pirates (man-slaves) had managed to get all eight of the lost boys in the same position Peter was.

I slowly straightened up, raising my hands. All eyes were on me. "Do something Cassie!" yelled Blob, trying to tread on his captor's toes.

"It seems you are in quite a dilemma." Commented Hook.

_Oh Crap. Not Good. Not Good. Not Good. Not Good. I have the Pinchers of Peril, but they won't work on a bunch of people. I have nothing to bargain with. I have no weapons, nothing…_

**Yes, you do Cassie. Think, now. What's in your front pocket?**

_Just my gameb…. oh. OH._

I had an idea. A wonderful, brilliant, awful idea.

Slowly, I reached into my pocket. Since everyone was too busy staring at my face, they didn't notice my hand.

I felt around in my jeans until I found my gameboy. Turning up the volume, I pulled the on switch. It made a loud sound something like this-- "Ping"

Everyone jumped. I blushed. "Oh, sorry."

"What was that?" Hook asked, raising his eyebrows. Pan gave me a weird look.

"It was my…" I trailed off. I had no idea what to say.

_**Ping**_

"It was my…. my…my…. er…. my…"

_**Ping**_

"Spit it out!"

I had a sudden stroke of inspiration. "It was my Virgin Alarm!" I said proudly, pulling myself up to full height.

_**Ping**_

_**o.O**_

There was an awkward silence. I could have sworn I heard a cricket. Or maybe that was Vern sniggering.

_**Ping**_

"Your…" Hook was at loss for words.

_**Ping**_

"Virgin Alarm, yes." I told him.

_**Ping**_

"It tells me which base the boys are going to." I lied. Hook's eyebrows could not have gone any higher.

"You see," I informed them, gaining more confidence. "If the Boys lose their virginity, Neverland dies. So I had Drake install a small chip in-

_**Ping**_

"-Their arms, and whenever they get too close to somebody, it sets off."

Hook and Co. looked sceptical.

_**Ping**_

"So, how do you turn it off?" asked Hook.

_**Ping**_

"Well…. see…you can't. It has a self-destruct button. If you do not release these boys in ten seconds, we're all gonna blow up."

_**Ping**_

The boys, catching on, nodded their heads franticly. Mouth, the ham of the group, even pulled off a little "Puh-lease let us go, sir!"

_**Ping**_

Apparently deciding something, Hook muttered. "Fine, men. Let them go."

It earned him a lot of groans from his crew, but they complied. The boys (including Pan) were thrown beside me.

"Nice one, Cassie." whispered Will.

Wanting to get us out of this particular scruff, I added "Oh, and you better get out of here, because the virgin alarm will go off again. It tracks the perpetrators."

"Fine." Repeated Hook. With a wave of his hand, all of the bloodthirsty mean pirates

trooped off to torture someone else. We all let out a cheer.

We (and by we, I mean I) had won.

**The End.**

**Of The Chapter.**

**A/N Aren't you proud of me? A Chapter WITHOUT a Cliff Hanger!!!**

**As always, please review! Thanks!**


	15. A Death

**(Insert disclaimer here) A/N-- I know. I know. It's been months. DON'T KILL ME!**

**I just haven't had inspiration. Let me tell you, this chapter took me forever, just cause I didn't have ideas. Then, I got ideas, obviously, and wrote this in one night. In two hours. Eight pages, baby. Go me.**

**Enjoy, dear readers. Hope ya like it.**

**Passionate Fire**

**P.S. At the end of the chapter, I made this go into third person. Just, you know, for foreshadowing a bit. Hopefully it won't be confusing. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Virgin Alarm…" snorted Mouth. "That was great. Have ya ever played poker, Cassie?"

I shook my head, grinning. If you didn't remember from last chapter, I had saved all nine of our boys from the dreaded clutches of Captain Hook, using my creativeness and my gameboy to scare them all away.

Hey. I was a creative genius. _Shweet!_

Teddy leaned against a tree. His cheek was bleeding a little, not bad, but still bleeding. "Mouth, you can't gamble with girls." He lectured. "I tried once, with that indian chick…"

"Yeah, and you lost all your cigarettes and got the Indians hooked on nicotine." Gold said lightly.

Teddy looked mad. "Take that back, you little…"

"I only speak the truth," protested the other boy. "S'not my fault!"

So, Teddy started beating Gold up.

He jumped on him and began pounding the poor kid's head into the ground. "RRAAAWWWG!" Teddy yelled, sounding like a dying animal.

Only scarier.

No one did anything. They just leaned back and watched Teddy kill Goldilocks, with a smug look on their faces. I couldn't believe it!

"Aren't you guys going to do anything?" I yelled over the noise.

Will looked at me, confused. "No, why would we do that?" He asked.

**Don't worry, they'll be fine. **

_GO AWAY _

**Hmmm…. lemme think about it-**

_Don't tell me, you're gonna say no, aren't you…_

**NO.**

_You bi—_

**No swearing.**

_Biscuit eater is what I was gonna say, I swear!_

**Uh huh.**

_Really!_

Finally, Pan saw fit to break up the fight.

"Teddy, leave the boy alone!" He shouted, after Teddy held Gold up for air for what seemed like the zillionth time. Gold's nose was bleeding.

Teddy nodded and let go of Gold's head, looking pleased with himself. His hair was standing up on one end. It looked like a Mohawk. Except not.

"Cassie!" Drake tugged on my sleve, dragging me away from the argument with myself. "Dwake wants to see your Virgin Alarm!"

"Huh? Oh…alright…"

I took out my most prized possession from my pocket and handed it to Drake. "Be careful," I instructed him. "If you break it, you die!"

"Okay!"

And so, the kid began messing around with it. "Dwake has never seen anything like dis, Cassie!" He marveled, staring at the bright lights of Tetris and the aforementioned theme song.

"Yeah, well…"

There was a swishing noise suddenly that echoed through the forest. We all looked up, startled.

"W-w-w-w what was t-t-t-t-hat?" Vern stuttered, holding onto Blob for dear life. Blob shrugged off Vern's hands, rolling his eyes.

"Gerroff me, I ain't no homo!"

"Who wants to check that out?" Peter asked in a business like manner. He folded his arms and leaned against the tree. Tink jingled happily from his shoulder.

"I will!" Drake volunteered happily. He carefully set down my Gameboy on the ground.

"Are you gonna be okay?" I said, sounding like a worrywart without even meaning to. I was getting fond of the little guy.

"Don't worry, Cassie. Dwake's got it all under control. For example, my suction cup invention defeated many piwates."

He showed me what looked like a fishing rod hidden under his trench coat. It had a suction cup where the hook should be.

"Oh. Okay." I said, and let him on his way to check out the mysterious noise.

**BreakBreakBreakBreak**

As soon as he was gone, Peter looked at me weird. I stared at the ground, feeling uncomfortable. As nice looking as the guy was, it freaked me out a little to see him staring at me like that. For you see, I have paranoia about being stared at. If you couldn't tell already.

"I think you need a thimble," He announced. I glanced up at him, shocked. The Lost Boys hooted.

"I mean, it's only fair, you saved us all, right?" He babbled nervously. I had a feeling he'd had this on his mind for a loooonnnng time. Tink jingled her displeasure.

Peter shrugged her off. "Would you shut up?" He told her. "Quit it, Tink. I just forgave you, but I can take it back. Can't you just leave the poor girl alone? All I want to do is give her a thimble."

Demon Fairy huffed. She hopped off Peter's shoulder and flew up to the branches, giving me a very rude hand gesture on the way up.

_Oh. My. God. _

"She doesn't want to thimble you, Pan." Chris grinned and nudged Will on the elbow.

"Yeah, Veter." Will said in a Transylvanian accent. "She vants to jump your bones!"

**How'd he know about that, I wonder?**

_SHUT UP, BRAIN!_

Peter gave the sniggering pair a glare and walked towards me, his eyes closed. His mouth was puckered expectantly. His arms were outstretched. He looked kind of stupid.

"Umm…" I said smartly, backing up. "I really don't wanna kiss you…"

_Yeah, I do._

He was still coming at me, the serial rapist.

"…. My shoe's untied." I quickly bent down to the ground, pretending to tie my converse.

Pan, of course, didn't know that I bent down…so he tripped over me.

_**WHAMMM**_

Peter hit the ground with an almighty force, much to the delight of the other boys. I glanced over at him.

"Owww…" He mumbled, rubbing his head. My eyes widened, and I forgot my "untied" shoelace almost immediately.

"OMIGOD!" I shrieked, going over to him. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Pan said shortly. I held out a hand to pull him up. He took it and pulled me down with him, laughing.

"Ahhh!" I landed onto his lap sideways, my eyes staring into his. The guy smiled and began puckering his lips again. I was about to give in and kiss him—screw the Lost Boys—when I felt the shards of something sharp poke into my side. I glanced down, and saw the shattered remains of my one true love.

Peter Pan, the savior of children, had broken my gameboy.

I screamed again.

**BreakAgainBreakAgainWootWootYeahBABY:D**

I made them give my baby a funeral, right there in the woods.

"This is stupid…" I heard Mouth mutter.

I glared at him through tear filled eyes. "Don't you EVER say that!"

"Okay, Okay, Fine." He said, shrugging.

I laid my gameboy in the small hole that Pan had sorrowfully dug out for me. "Rest in Peace, honey." I told the shattered remains. "I'll never forget you."

"Live in my house, I'll be your shelter…just pay me back, with one thousand kisses…"

I sang under my breath. In case you were wondering, it was I'll Cover You: Reprise, from RENT. After Angel died. It was seemingly appropriate, you know. I'd never see my gameboy again.

I know what you're thinking; quit staring at me like that!!

"And Drake only got to look at you for a few seconds…" I said mournfully, wiping my nose with my arm.

Chris looked up. "Wait a minute…"He said slowly. "Where IS Drake?"

_Ohhh…boy._

"I bet he got captured by the pirates!" Vern announced.

"Yeah!" Blob agreed. "That's probably what the noise was from! We better go rescue him quick!"

"I thought you were scared of pirates…"Gold grinned, forgetting his still bleeding nose.

"If it gets me away from the "funeral." Replied Blob, doing the whole air quotes thing.

"Okay." Pan said, getting everyone under control. "Vern's right, Hook probably did get Drake. We better get to the pirate ship fast and get him. Tink, wanna do the honors?"

Satan tinkled and flew down, sprinkling everyone with crack…I mean, fairy dust. I sniffled again.

"I don't wanna!" I pouted as the yellow stuff floated around me. "We haven't grieved enough yet for my gameboy!"

"Cassie." Peter said calmly, putting his hands on my shoulders. "Drake has been kidnapped by pirates. They could be killing him, and your gameboy's already dead! We have to leave it behind. You have to let it go Cassie. Just let your Virgin Alarm go."

I nodded, tears still leaking out of my eyes.

"For Drake." I said. Peter nodded. We started to float upwards into the sky. "FOR DRAKE!" I yelled again.

We zoomed off into the sky, awaiting the battle that would come to save the genius inventor. No doubt it would be big, but I don't think we minded that much. Either way we were going to save one of our own.

XXX

"Guys?" A call echoed through the forest. "Guys? Dwake's kind of in a problem…I accidently got caughts in a Piwate wope twap, and now I'm dangling in mid air. Can someone get me down?"

There was a pregnant pause.

"Guys? Hello? Are you there? Guys?"

Le End

AN-- I think that was suitably strange enough, don't you? XD

R

E

V

I

E

W


	16. Le Dang

Disclaimer—I do not own Peter Pan, the Lost Boys, Hook, etc. I don't even own Patch, who also goes by another name as Kid Blink. Wow. I don't own a lot of stuff…o.0 

**A/N:** Hi folks! I'm back! (You: cheer. Or gag.) I just wanted to say thank you, thank you, thank you, THANK you, to all my wonderful reviewers. You all make my day. :D

Also—this is the second to last chapter of Tetris. Yes, folks, the next new chapter to read after this will be the final and last. I never thought I could finish a story (I almost NEVER do, unless they're one shots) but I can, and will! I'm so sad about it ending, but kind of glad. Now I can write other stories without worrying about updating this. Still, it's been really fun.

I'm making my ending speech before I even write the freaking final chapter. How pathetic is that, I ask you?

(you: rolls eyes)

On with the story!

* * *

I was currently flying about fifty feet up in the air, over a tropical paradise filled with wildlife. Behind me, a mountain stood in all its mountainous glory. A hot boy was zooming right in front of me, talking about the battle we were supposed to get into. I didn't have a grown up to tell me what to do, and there was no such thing as school here.

Holy freaking cow, my life SUCKS.

Of course, this cynical view of the world was probably because last chapter we had buried my beloved game boy, my pride and joy. And it was all because of that stupid Peter Pan's fault. I swear, I was about to commit mutiny right then and there.

But of course, I didn't. Because how the hell else was I supposed to get home?

"Cheer up, Casseroo," Teddy comforted me, poking me in the back.

"Don't call me that!"

"I'll call you anything I dang well please!" cackled the very strange boy. He then proceeded to fly around me in circles, making me quite dizzy. "Casseroo, Casseroo, EeEHhhEEheEhee!"

"Seriously. Teddy. This is not the time"

"Fine then," he pouted, and flew on to chat with Blob.

Wow. I was really in a bad mood.

Teddy's right, Cassie. Cheer up. You're not going to get your gameboy back if you SULK your whole life.

Me, being the incredibly optimistic person that I am, muttered under my breath. Still, the voice was right. I WAS being a drag, and my beloved was dead and gone.

God, I could feel my eyes tearing up again.

I pulled myself together and concentrated on flying, because I had already begun to sink a little bit. I consoled myself with thoughts of sexy men and was instantly flying where I should be.

"You know," I commented, looking around at all the boys flying around and generally having a grand old time, "You guys sure are happy for ones who are going on a rescue mission to save your friend from the clutchings of a madman"

"Relax," Petey called back to me, "It happens all the time. Hook can't come up with a good plan, so he kidnaps one of you guys and expects me to rescue you."

Tinkerthing buzzed (err, I mean jingled) in agreement.

"Except," added Chris, flying behind me and holding his rusty sword close, "James always thinks he's gonna get dearest Peter then by ransoming us. It never works, and everything always turns out alright."

Oh. Okay. That explained that question.

We continued on flying. Then I remembered something of the utmost importance.

"You guys!" I cried. "I don't have a weapon again!"

Peter slowed down and tossed me a blade. I caught it, nearly dropping it onto the ground below.

"Hey, how come you didn't give me one before?" I asked indignantly, as the pirate ship floating on the waters came into view.

"I forgot," He told me with a cheeky grin. I glowered, feeling quite mad at him at the moment. Pan was seriously making me angry, and I didn't know how much of this stuff I could take.

"Wait, Peter!" yelled Will, soaring beside Goldilocks. "Cassie doesn't know how to use it!"

'Too late!" Peter dismissed him with a wave of his hand. "Besides, anyone who comes here is a natural at sword fighting. I only pick the best."

_The problem with THAT statement was one, it was way cocky, and two, I DIDN'T COME HERE BY CHOICE!_

I had no time to tell Pan of my thoughts, because then he yelled quite suddenly, "Men! Dive and halt!"

Everyone skydived down, where the pirate ship was waiting. I quickly followed them, a step behind everyone else.

We landed on the red stained deck with a thud, and looked around. No one, save for a few sleeping pirates, was out on deck. It was quiet. Too quiet.

"This is weird," Mouth frowned at me, as if I was responsible. "Usually he has the hostage up on deck, for display."

"Well, he's probably got something really nasty up his sleeve then." Peter told him, his bare feet slapping lightly on the deck as he strode to the cabin that read," Capt. James Hook.

_Or maybe Drake's not here… _I thought. But I was too chicken to say that.

Peter looked in the windows of the cabin and said back to us quietly, "There's no one there…"

"M...m…maybe he's just not here…" stuttered Vern, clutching onto Blob.

'Nah. He's gotta be." Teddy replied, punching Vern lightly on the arm. Vern flinched. "TWO FOR FLINCHING!" cackled Teddy.

"Shhh!" shushed Chris.

"OI!" Peter yelled, waking up the few pirates out here. "CODFISH! WHERE ARE YOU, EH? COME OUT AND FIGHT LIKE A MAN!"

Wow. British moment, blood hell. Except, "eh," was rather Canadian, and wasn't "Oi" a Jewish saying?

Weird.

I confused myself just thinking about it.

A thoroughly annoyed Captain James Hook came up the stairs from behind us. We turned around suddenly, as he held his Hook in one hand and said, "Yes?"

'Where's Drake?" demanded Peter, as Tinkerthing nestled in his hair, looking like the largest firefly in the whole world. Which, technically, she was.

Hook merely raised an eyebrow. "Drake?" He repeated. "Oh, you mean that little boy with the inventions?"

"Yes. Him. Where is he?"

Hook stroked his mustache, looking deep in thought. The mustache was really rather quite nice. I would have wanted one myself; except for the fact that I am a girl and that wouldn't have helped my attractiveness very much. I'd much rather have a goatee. I could stroke that instead.

"I have no idea." He said finally.

'Liar!" shouted Mouth. "We know you do! Now give him back!" He did a very mad jiggle thing with his sword. "Or SUFFER THE CONSEQUENSES!"

Hook looked at him. Mouth stopped. "No, I really am quite sure I don't have the little fiend. You're welcome to check, dear Peter."

Peter raised his sword. I winced, because it was cornier than a Barbie Disney Princess Video.

Hoot raised his pointy object as well and whistled. A bunch of stinky men stormed up the stairs. The ones who were already up here leaped to their feet. I held my sword nervously in my hands.

"Lost Boys and Cassie, ATTTACKKKK!" he bellowed. Hook hollered something along that line as well.

_Oh Holy Moses Are you guys ready I'm not ready I've never fought with one of these before Holy Crap I'm gonna DIE!_

That was my only coherent thought as everyone began fighting once again for like the third time today. Only this time, it was bit scarier, because I had a sword that I had no idea how to handle.

So I just stood there, among the fighting bodies of men and boys, hoping no one would notice me and begin fighting. Honestly, I didn't want to die. Weird, huh?

"'ello, girl!" Someone growled to the left of me. I squeaked and swung my sword like a baseball bat. I guess the guy wasn't expecting that, because he dropped like a stone.

_Crap, I didn't mean to kill him!_

I glanced down. He was just knocked out, not dead. I breathed a sigh of relief and surveyed the scene.

We were actually doing pretty well, even if we were one short of a member. We'd slaughtered a few pirates—their bloodied corpses laid out eagle eyed on the deck. Pan, of course, was fighting Hook but getting nowhere, so it was all the Lost Boys who'd done that.

I took mental note not to make them mad. Then I remembered that Teddy had almost killed Gold and shivered.

My eye twitching, I glanced around for some kind of barrel to hide behind. AHA! There was one, right by Gold and this pirate who he was fighting—oh. Wait. Gold's pirate just fell into it. Never mind.

Wow, little guys kick serious pirate booty, no?

"Cassie—" someone yelled to me, I think it was Mouth but I'm not sure—"Don't just stand there! Do something!"

_Yes, Mouth dearest. I would. I so would. EXCEPT I WOULD DIE IF I DID!_

"Like what?" I hollered back, watching as Mouth slit the burly guy's throat. I'm surprised I didn't have major psychological damage from all the violence going on.

"Go downstairs and look for Drake, duh!" said he, and my eyes lit up. That was an idea.

I dodged around a few people---Will, who was locked in combat with this scary looking black guy—and Chris, who was fighting off TWO guys at once—and finally spotted the stairs from which the evil guys came from. I ran across the deck, trying not to get noticed, but before I could—

"Just where d'ya think you're going?" asked a man who didn't look very friendly.

What is UP with cheesy lines in this thing, I ask you. Stupid, Stupid…

"Um. Downstairs." I squeaked.

He nodded. "Oh. Alrighty then." And he stepped out of my way and went to attempt to kill someone else.

Weird.

So I continued on my way down the stairs.

Now, remember, I had been there before—well, sorta—when I was a hostage to the pirates. So I knew exactly where the cage thing was. With a hop, skip, and a jump I was in my destination.

But no one was there. Well, a few rats were having breakfast inside the straw, but that was it. No one.

Which forced me to come to the conclusion that Drake was not on the ship, and Hook had NOT been lying.

Le Damn.

I walked out of the room and back into the hallway before freezing up like the coward that I was. A guy was standing right beside the door, looking bored. He must've been a pirate, but he didn't really look like one, you know? He wasn't old and burly. He looked to be about sixteen, with blond hair falling into his one blue eye all causal like.

Yes. You heard me right. His ONE blue eye. The other eye, the left one, was covered by a patch. Yeah. I'd say he was a pirate. But dang, was he cute!

"Hi," I said nervously, backing up. My foot hit the edge of the staircase.

"Hello," The boy said. All of a sudden his sword came up with a FLASH! and nearly jabbed me in the abdomen. I squealed and countered his attack with a little sword jiggly thing of my own.

"What did you do that for?" I panted. "I didn't do anything to you!"

With difficulty, I got up on the bottom step. The boy followed me and twisted around so I had to move to protect myself.

And let me tell you, sword fighting is not easy. It's much harder than it looks, especially when your life holds in the balance.

"You're one of Pan's crew, right?"

I got up another step. "Uh, yeah."

"And I am a pirate, correct?"

His sword flashed again. I ducked and poked my sword in his direction.

"Yeah, but you don't look like one. You're too pretty."

Wow. I was really forward today. Especially towards guys who were trying to kill me.

"I'm the cabin boy, I'm just late for the battle," He told me.

My feet went up one step. Then another. The boy swung his sharp pointy object and got me in the side. I gasped—but just on reflex. He hadn't drawn blood.

"So," I said casually, "What's your name?"

"Patch," said the boy. His sword flashed yet again and we spurred for a few more seconds. "And you're Cassie."

"Yeah."

We fought in silence for a while again (well, except for the clinging and clanging of metal, of course). By this time, I only had a few steps before I got back to the deck.

I tried to make conversation again. "So…uh…" I had to duck again to avoid Patch cutting my head clean off. "How'd you get the patch?"

He grunted. "Pan poked my eye out."

_Aha. Nice, Peter, real nice. This Cabin Boy's eyes were too pretty to be cut out!_

My feet finally found the end of the steps. We were back on deck now.

This is where Patch won the battle with a strange weird jab. I have no idea how it happened, but he managed to grab me by the throat and haul me against the red wood of the cabin.

I gasped; my feet were a good three inches off the deck. Plus, Patch didn't look that happy.

I swear, he was scarier than all the rest of the pirates (including Hook) put together!

His sword was coming closer my neck, painfully slow. It was coming closer…and closer…and closer…

Until there was a soft THWUMP and the mad fury in his eye(s) cascaded into a look of white cloudiness. Patch collapsed on the ground, looking dead. Someone had hit him on the head.

That someone was Arihant.

"Are you well?" he asked, helping me to my feet. I nodded.

"How did you get here?"

Airhead shrugged. "I hear battle, my people come."

Then I managed to look around deck. We were doing a spectacular job, even better now that the Indians had come to help us. Only Hook and three more were left. I assumed that the rest had either died or jumped off—there weren't as many bodies lying around as there should have been.

**Don't Assume, Cassie. When you assume, you make an "ass" out of "u" and "me"**

_Whhhaaat?_

Just then I heard a voice shouting from up above. It sounded like…Drake.

I looked up, and sure enough, the little guy was standing on the crow's nest, looking pleased with himself. "Neva fear!" He cried. "Dwake is here!"

Drake then proceeded to haul out a gun from a right corner of his trench coat. He pointed it to the other side of the ship, and shot it. Out of the gun came a wire with a plastic hand attached to it.

It flew to its destination, and clamped on. Drake jumped and held onto the wire as he flew down to the deck of the ship and landed neatly next to me.

"What happened to you?" I asked.

Drake shrugged. "Dwake got caught in a trap."

"Well, how'd you get out?"

"Forgot Dwake had a pair of scissors." He said brightly, patting his coat. "I thought you needed some help, so Dwake bwought extwa swowds too."

_Came a little too late for that, buddy._

"Yeah," I replied, watching Chris and the group finish off the rest of the group. Now only Hook was left, franticly slicing and dicing with his hook and sword. "Nice entrance. You kinda reminded me of…uh…I forgot his name! The superhero!"

Drake gave me a funny look and ran off, presumably to tell Peter that he was here. Arihant stood beside me, watching as I waged war on my mind.

_I can't remember his name! I remember he played with spiders…what WAS it? The Man Spider? SpiderKing? Dang! How could I forget!?_

**For your information, **my voice said smugly, **It's Spiderman.**

_Yeah! But how could I forget!? Spiderman, was like, my hero!_

**It's the magic of Never-never land. It's only been two days, but soon you will forget everything about the other world if you do not go back.**

_And you didn't tell me this sooner? Thanks a lot!_

"Do you think I should go home, Arihant?" I took my voice's advice.

Arihant looked at me. "Well," he said slowly. "If you want to, then go."

I mulled it over. Never-Never Land was great, and all, but I kind of missed being yelled at by my parents. Plus, over there I could actually get a new gameboy—gosh, maybe even a DS—and maybe, just maybe, get some of my weirdness out before school started again so I didn't look like a total idiot.

Yeah. I think I'd rather go home.

I couldn't really tell Petey-darling that, of course, since he was busy fighting the big, bad…uh, pirate captain.

Hook was talking to Peter earnestly while they were locked in combat. I couldn't really tell what they were saying, but it didn't sound good. Peter's ears were kind of red, and Tinkerbell looked furious.

Hook's grin got even wider as Peter accidentally dripped and landed flat on his rear. In other circumstances, it should have been funny.

All of us on the good side were frozen to our spots. We couldn't move as Hook swung down his sword like an executioner in Ye Olde England.

More mad jingly sounds came out of no where as the fairy known as Tinkerbell dove suddenly downward and knocked Hook's sword right out of his grasp.

Hook blanched, then turned around and dove off the ship without another one. We'd won.

Peter shakily got to his feet. "Tinkerbell! You really aren't a traitor!" He cried. Tinkerbell jingled. They flew into each other's arms. It was a touching, beautiful scene.

It made me want to barf.

"We beat 'em!" yelled Teddy. Everyone cheered, including me and the few Indians Arihant had brought along with him.

**Now or never, Cassie.**

I took a deep breath, and walked across the deck to Peter, jabbing his back so I could get his attention. He turned around, and beamed.

"Hey Cassie! Kill any pirates?"

I nodded. "Yeah." My voice was hoarser than it should have been.

"What's wrong?" He asked, concern in his voice.

"I want to go home." I said.

Everyone froze.

"You WHAT?"

**The end…of the chapter. Wow. A whole nine pages. :wipes sweat:**

**Well, folks, this concludes the second to last chapter. Review, and I'll love you forever! **


	17. The End

_You'd think that after sixteen chapters or so, people would get the idea that I didn't own Peter Pan or anything else I've ripped off. Wow. Some people sure are stupid. )_

* * *

"What?" Peter asked faintly.

My irritation grew.

"Did I stutter?"

The boy shook his head. "You're just like everyone else, always leaving me alone!!" He said forcefully. "Why does this always happen to me?"

Wow. Pan was Emo. That's funny.

"Peter, I want to go." I told him firmly.

"No, you don't." He contradicted.

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not.

"Do too.

"Do n—"

"Enough!" Dearest Darling Christopher yelled. "Peter, Let Cassie go. She wants to leave."

"Yeah. Pan." I said. "Can you feel the water lapping around your feet? Can you see the pyramids from here?"

At Pan's confused stare I added: "You're standing deep in the rivers of De Nile."

Will snorted.

"Fine," Peter replied, defeated. Tinkerbell gave a jingle (out of happiness, I presume. Even though I saved her lousy butt the ungrateful wench didn't like me. Not that I cared much).

I turned to the boys, who were all staring at me solemnly. "You guys aren't going to ask me if you can come too, are you?"

They shook their heads. "Babe," said Teddy. "There's a reason why we came to Neverland."

I nearly swelled with indignation.

_Sexist Pig. I mean, come on…BABE?_

Arihant laid a hand on my shoulder, creeping me out a bit. I'd forgotten he was there.

"I shall miss you, Cassie." He said gravely, before motioning for his braves to jump off the ship. They did, and Sexy Mc Sex Sex followed them shortly after.

Oh, maaaaaaaaaan 

"Great!" Mouth said. I could tell he was only pretending to be cheerful. "Heidi-Ho, let's go!"

_Heidi-Ho, let's go? Guess I'm not the only one affected by the Fairy Jizz._

I looked around. "So, um, how do we leave, then?"

"Easy," Peter said mournfully. "We use Tink."

Tink happily complied, flying around the ship and giving everything in sight a tinkle of Fairy Jizz. Even the dead bodies got some. This, in turn, made everything a pretty shiny golden color. My eyes started to hurt from all the shiny.

And the cliché of it.

Then, the ship started to rise and rise into the pink sky. It zoomed forward—which jolted me pretty badly—and we started to plummet through time and space as we know it. Whole Galaxies zoomed by, complete with asteroids and suns and. well, you get the picture. It would make George Lucas jealous. I walked to the railing, and gazed at everything in its prettiness.

Hmmm…I must remember to tell Dear Georgie about it when I get back You talk to George Lucas, Cassie? 

_In my dreams, voice. In my dreams._

Someone poked me in the back. I turned around, and came face to face with Goldilocks.

"Hey, Gold."

"Hey," Gold said quietly. "Pan's in his cabin, sulking. You'd better go talk to him."

I thought for a minute. "Hmmm…" I tapped my chin. "No."

"How come?"

"'Cause. He's a pig. And mean. Even if he is hot."

"Yeah, he is." Gold agreed wistfully.

I looked at him.

"Uh, not that I'm gay, or anything." He said quickly.

I nearly laughed. _Someone else is standing in De Nile, too._ _Sheesh._

* * *

Within minutes, we were there.

At my house.

It looked really small compared to the gigantic ship in the driveway, let me tell you that.

I stepped off the gangplank, wonderingly. Everything looked the same. Same trees bending in the wind, same birds nest in said trees, same mailboxes, same….well, you get the picture.

I'd only been gone for two days, though. So that would explain it.

As soon as I had the two days thought, my stomach started to growl. I looked at it. I hadn't eaten for two days.

Holy Jeeezum Crow.

I was….ANOREXIC!!!!

NONONONONONONONONONONONONO—

"Cassie?" Drake asked. I looked up from where I was trying to hit my head on the ship. " What are you doing?"

"I haven't eaten for two days," I said simply. "My unconscious mind has forced me to become anorexic."

"It could have just been the sprit of Neverland," suggested Vern.

That's the dumbest reason I ever heard. 

I made a mental note to stuff my face when I got back inside.

All the Lost Boys, including Peter, filled out of the ship. They looked kind of excited about seeing the "Real World".

"Well, I…guess this is goodbye?" I said awkwardly.

Peter nodded, and held out a hand for me to shake. I shook it solemnly; and then without warning, I hugged him, taking in the smell of the dirt and leaves and blood and all.

It was beautiful.

It was also quite smelly.

Honestly, I have no idea why I hugged him. I guess I'm just a touchy feely type of person.

**That, or a lunatic.**

_Shut up._

I moved down the line of boys (TAKE YOUR MIND OUT OF THE GUTTER, I COMMANED YOU!!!) and hugged each one. Even Mouth, my sexual harasser rapist person.

I gave a special hug to Gold and Drake, wishing that I could adopt them. They were funny.

I also pecked Chris on the cheek, because he was a sweetie. I could feel Pan's gaze on my back as Chris wiped my kiss off his cheek with a mixture of disgust and delight.

"So…um, bye?"

"Yeah, Cassie." Said William, eyes bright. "We'll miss you."

"Be sure to write," Teddy added obnoxiously.

"Okay," I replied, walking up to my front door. The Boys waved at me, and went back into the ship. Only Pan was left on the cement, staring at me.

_Hahaha, I'm making him angst. _

**Sadist.**

SO WHAT IF I AM!!!!!!! 

With a heavy sigh, Peter waved at me. He walked back into the Jolly Roger without a glance back, his posture straight and tall.

I turned to my front door, wondering if I should ring the bell and give Mom a nasty surprise or try to get in like a robber or something. I had just about made up my mind to ring the bell when the door opened all on its own accord.

Mom was there; dressed in exactly the same clothes she'd had two days before. Her curlers were even in the exact same spot and she didn't look like she was thoroughly traumatized by the fact that I had been gone for two days.

"Eleanor," She said disapprovingly. "What on EARTH are you going out there?"

"Sorry I've been gone for two days, Mom, but—"

"Two days?" Mom asked, curiously. "You haven't been gone for two days. You were here last night. You must have been dreaming."

I blinked. "Really?"

"Yes, Cassie. Now come inside the house before you catch cold!"

I blinked at her. "It's September."

"JUST COME IN!!!"

With a heavy sigh, I followed her inside.

So ends my Peter Pan adventure.

I was missing them already.

* * *

THE END

(for reals this time)


End file.
